De l'ombre à la lumière
by Savigny
Summary: Les Cullen se voient offrir un présent de la part des Volturi, un "présent" avec de grands yeux verts. Première fiction.
1. Visite surprise

**Bonjour, donc voilà, ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**De l'ombre à la lumière**

**Chapitre 1 : Visite surprise**

C'est un hiver plutôt froid à Forks, bien que pour la famille Cullen le froid ne soit pas un problème, au contraire même froid veut souvent dire nuages et par conséquent ne pas être obligés de rester dans la villa toute la journée pour ne pas s'exposer au soleil.

La famille venait de rentrer de leur partie de base-ball après cette journée orageuse. Esmée et Carlisle étaient enlacés et regardaient Emmett ainsi que Jasper jouer aux jeux vidéo dans le salon, tandis que Alice et Rosalie étaient à l'étage entrain de réfléchir à ce qu'elles allaient porter leur premier jour de cours.

La famille était installée à Forks depuis deux semaines et Carlisle avait accepté que ses enfants n'aillent en classe qu'après quelques temps.

Alors que Jasper était entrain de laisser Emmett gagner pour ne pas le voir s énerver et cassé encore une fois la console et ainsi s'attirer les foudres de ses parents, on sonna à la porte.

Carlisle se sépara à regret de l'étreinte de son épouse et se dirigea vers la porte tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait être et pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu la personne arriver dans leur allée. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit les trois Volturis : Aro, Marcus et Caïus à sa porte.

- Carlisle, mon jeune ami ! S'exclama Aro, quel plaisir de te voir !

- Bonjour Aro…?

- Nous allions au Mexique et nous nous sommes dit que nous allions passé te voir ainsi que ta charmante…famille…?

- C'est très aimable de votre part… Voulez-vous entrez ? Demanda-t-il par pure politesse.

- Non, non, comme je l'ai dit, nous ne faisions que passer.

_Etrange, pensa Carlisle, les Volturis ne se déplace jamais sans raison, mais s'ils allaient au Mexique, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter…_

Carlisle ressentit une vague de calme le toucher et se retourna pour voir que sa famille se tenait à ses côtés et que s'était Jasper qui tentait de le calmer.

- Et comme nous savions que vous veniez de vous installer ici, reprit Aro, nous avons décidé de vous offrir une sorte de cadeau… d'emménagement.

Aro souri, tourna la tête vers Marcus et acquiesça.

- Alec, Dimitri, appela Marcus, approchez!

Carlisle vît une ombre difforme avancer de derrière les arbres. Il plissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait trois corps. L'un étant Alec et l'autre Dimitri. Soudain, Jasper se tendit et Emmett, Alice et Rosalie se rapprochèrent de lui lorsqu'ils sentirent une odeur plutôt alléchante et entendirent le battement rapide d'un cœur affolé. Lorsque Dimitri et Alec arrivèrent près d'eux, les Cullen aperçurent leur « cadeau ».

**Voilà, j'espère que le début vous a plu, je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais je vais essayer d'arranger cela dans le prochains chapitres. Au fait j'ai besoin de votre avis : préfèreriez-vous que le « cadeau » soit un enfant ou un ado ? Et que âge aimeriez vous qu'il ait plus précisément ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Un présent pas comme les autres

**Bonjour, sachez que j'ai essayé de m'améliorer et de prolonger la longueur du texte. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci à Mackensy, AhxNahiss et Leeloo4647 pour leur avis et leur encouragement. Et au fait, Twilight ne m'appartient pas, j'avais oublié de l'écrire dans le premier chapitre.**

**Chapitre 2 : Un présent pas comme les autres**

Un enfant se tenait là, la tête baissée, du sang maculant ses vêtements et son visage, ses vêtements : une chemise beige et un pantalon de même couleur, étaient trop grand pour lui et ses cheveux en bataille étaient gras et sales. Les Cullen ne pouvaient voir les traits de son visage correctement en la pénombre de cette soirée.

Soudain, les arbres à lisière de la forêt bougèrent, et Jane arriva à vitesse humaine auprès de ses maîtres, prit les mains du garçon et mit dans ses mains, la tête d'un faon. Le petit fut prit d'un tremblement et un gémissement lui échappa. Jane le fixa méchamment , mais Aro l'arrêta, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Jane, calme toi voyons, je suis sûr qu'il ne recommencera pas comme la dernière fois, en se tournant vers le garçon, n'est-ce pas mon enfant ?

Le petit hocha la tête. Caïus, à vitesse vampirique arriva à ses côtés, et le prit par les cheveux :

- Lorsqu'on te pose une question, tu réponds ! Sale vaurien ! Hurla-t-il.

L'enfant tremblait de tout son corps. Caïus leva la main et le frappa à la tête. Bien qu'il n'ai utilisé que sa force humaine, le petit tomba à terre. Les Cullen, qui regardaient la scène, ne pouvait hélas rien faire, bien que l'envie était là. Ils voulaient tous sauver le petit garçon, mais ne voulaient pas s'en prendre aux Volturi car cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les évènements. Tous priaient pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui faire du mal.

L'odeur du sang se diffusa sur le porche de la villa et les Cullen, mis à part Carlisle cessèrent de respirer. Le petit qui avait maintenant une plaie au front, se releva aussitôt en ramassant la tête du faon qui était tombée à terre. Une fois debout, il garda la tête baissée mais les Cullen purent apercevoir une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Carlisle voulait de tout son cœur mort, prendre ce petit bonhomme dans ses bras et le rassurer, lui dire que plus personne ne lui ferait plus jamais du mal et qu'ils le protègeraient. Il fût sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'Aro reprit la parole :

- Je pense qu'il à comprit Caïus, mais arrêtons de lui poser des questions.

- Considère cela comme une chance ! Dit-il au petit. Et offre donc ton propre présent à tes nouveaux maîtres !

- Ce présent qu'il va vous offrir est un engagement, en vous le donnant il s'engage à vous servir et respecter les termes de ce contrat. Dit-il en tendant un papier à Carlisle.

- Aro… je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Demanda Carlisle.

- D'accord, je m'explique… Tu sais bien qu'il y a, à Voltera, des humains veulent nous rejoindre et devenir comme nous ? Carlisle acquiesça. Parfait. Et bien nous avions également des humains, pauvres, seuls, sans repères qui étaient à notre service. Ils obéissaient et nous étaient très utiles.

- Etaient ?

- Oui car nous avons décidé que dorénavant, les humains voulant devenir des vampires effectueraient ses travaux avant et durant 20 ans après leur transformation.

- Normalement nous n'avions que des adultes, mais lui, intervînt Marcus en désignant le garçon, est une erreur.

- Marcus, s'il te plait… souri Aro, disons qu'une des humaines voulant devenir l'une des nôtres, nous a supplié, de garder son garçon si elle n'était pas transformée et je le lui ai promis, je la voulais à nos côtés et je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter pour devoir garder l'enfant… Deux semaines plus tard, un de nos nouveaux nés a perdu ses esprits et a tué Elisabeth… N'ayant qu'une parole, nous avons gardé l'enfant et l'avons fais éduqué par nos serviteurs. Depuis ce jour je me suis promis de ne jamais refaire de promesse à un humain.

Carlisle ne voulait et ne demanda pas à Aro pourquoi s'il avait fait la promesse de garder l'enfant, le lui « offrait » t-il. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était de le protéger.

- Aro, il nous faut partir maintenant. Intervint Marcus.

- Oui, oui, allons-y. Sur ce, prenez soin de vous mes jeunes amis… Et toi, en s'adressant à l'enfant et le pointant du doigt, obéis !

Les Volturis tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent à travers l'épaisse forêt laissant ainsi les Cullen et l'enfant seuls. Le silence régna durant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le garçon gardait la tête baissée et les Cullen le fixaient. Puis après ces quelques minutes Alice ferma les yeux pour essayer de voir les Volturis et savoir s'ils étaient bel et bien partis. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle lu à vitesse vampirique le « contrat ». Les phrases s'enchainaient devant ses yeux; _« L'esclave doit obéir à son maître sans hésiter », « il doit accepter les punitions qui lui sont données sans gémir, crier ou supplier », « il ne doit en aucun cas parler si son maître ne lui à pas demandé »,_ lorsqu'il en arriva aux conséquences, les mots s'enchaînèrent encore plus vite _« se faire battre jusqu'à ce que son maître en ait assez », « se faire injecter une faible quantité de venin par son maître, qui décidera de l'aspirer pour empêcher la transformation ou tout simplement le vider de son sang », « blessures », « brûlures », « souffrance », « mort »… _Il fut sorti de sa lecture par Alice :

- Ils ne reviendront pas…pour l'instant…je les vois se rendre au Mexique comme ils nous l'on dit…

Carlisle plia le « contrat », le mis dans sa poche puis se tourna vers sa famille :

- Vous devriez aller chasser.

- Je reste, intervînt Esmée tout en fixant l'enfant.

- Esmée…

- Je reste, dit-elle avec conviction, en le regardant cette fois-ci.

- Bien, souffla-t-il, résigné. Mais vous, en regardant ses enfants, allez-y!

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à marcher vers la forêt à vitesse humaine pour ne pas effrayer le petit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Rosalie et Emmett fermaient la marche pour surveiller Jasper, tandis qu'Alice lui tenait la main.

Carlisle les regarda s'éloigner, et, une fois qu'il les jugea assez loin, souffla doucement tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez durant quelques secondes. _Comment une mère peut-elle avoir laissé son enfant aux mains de buveurs de sang humain? Comment cela se fait-il qu'après plusieurs années avec les Volturis je n'ai jamais su qu'ils avaient des esclaves, car oui c'est bel et bien cela, ce n'étaient en aucun cas des « serviteurs ». _Carlisle sorti de ses pensées et il regarda attentivement le petit garçon en face de lui : ses mains tenant son « engagement » pour eux tremblaient doucement, Carlisle ne voyait pas son visage mais sentait et entendait les gouttes de sang tomber à terre. En une seconde, le médecin en Carlisle prit le dessus. Doucement, il s'approcha de l'enfant. Le petit ne réagissait pas. Carlisle s'accroupi en face de lui et l'observa. Puis, très délicatement et doucement il prit des mains de l'enfant la tête de faon et la posa à terre à côté d'eux tout en continuant de le regarder. Le petit laissa ses mains devant lui et tourna la tête vers celle du faon. _Etat de choc, _se pensa Carlisle.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il calmement, je m'appelle Carlisle, et derrière moi, c'est ma femme Esmée. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le sang du petit garçon ne fît qu'un tour, il savait qu'il devait répondre sinon il allait encore se faire battre, Maître Aro le lui avait expliqué, ainsi, il répondit doucement dans un souffle, sachant pertinemment que ses nouveaux maîtres l'entendraient :

- Edward…

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. Et s'il vous plait si quelque chose vous dérange demandez moi et donner moi des conseil, ce n'est que ma première fiction.**

**La suite aussitôt que possible.**

**A bientôt.**


	3. Soigner ses plaies

**Bonjour j'espère que cela vous plaira, l'histoire à lieu en 2001. Merci à Mackensy, AhxNahiss, soleil83 aliecullen4ever et Missloup pour leur soutient.**

**Chapitre 3 : Soigner ses plaies**

Edward gardait les yeux au sol, trop effrayé que son maître puisse être en colère après lui pour ne pas avoir répondu à voix haute. Il s'attendait à ce que Maître… quel était son nom déjà ?… Charles ? Son cœur se mit à battre le chamade, il ne se souvenait plus du nom de son nouveau maître! Les larmes se mirent à couler plus abondamment bien qu'il fît tout ce qu'il pu pour les retenir. Il allait être puni, il le savait, il le méritait, peut-être que si Maître Caïus ne l'avait pas frapper, il aurait pu rester concentrer et tenter de retenir son nom. Il s'en voulu, il savait ce qui l'attendait et n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter son châtiment. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être comme première punition ? Brûlures ? Coup de fouet ? Coups de poings ? Il espérait se faire brûler, car les coups de fouet et de poings étaient généralement donner avec force vampirique ce qui était très douloureux. Edward avait peur, vraiment très peur, il avait maintenant du mal à respirer mais tentait de ne faire aucun bruit. Lorsque soudain son nouveau maître se redressa, son cœur s'accéléra encore plus, ca y est il allait être puni.

Carlisle en voyant les larmes tombées de plus en plus rapidement au sol, en eu assez. Il se tourna vers Esmée et lui demanda d'attraper une couverture à l'intérieur, en parlant trop bas pour qu'Edward ne puisse l'entendre. Elle s'éclipsa et rejoint son époux à peine quelques secondes après en lui tendant la fine couverture. Carlisle la prit dans ses mains et se ré-accroupi en face du petit garçon :

- Edward, dit-il doucement, je vais poser cette couverture sur tes épaules, d'accord ?

Edward hocha la tête, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçu la main de son maître s'élever au dessus de sa tête, il ferma les yeux et attendit que le coup tombe… Mais rien ne vînt, la seule chose qu'il sentit fût une couverture que l'on posait sur ses épaules. Lentement il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir les mains de son maître réajuster la couverture et ainsi l'envelopper correctement à l'intérieur. Edward accueillit cette chaleur avec bonheur, cependant, il restait méfiant, il était serviteur, et les maîtres n'étaient jamais gentils envers les serviteurs. La voix de son maître le sorti bien vite de ses pensées :

- C'est mieux comme cela non ?

Sa voix était douce, calme et … humaine ?… Edward ne su que faire. Puis, il sentit une main glaciale se posée sous son menton et il se rappela à qui il avait affaire, un vampire… un buveur de sang. La main lui fît relever la tête. Cependant, il garda tout de même les yeux vers le sol puis les ferma. Il ne voulait pas que son maître le trouve irrespectueux. Soudain, la main toucha son front, et il se rendit compte que le coup qu'il avait prit l'avait fait saigner… Ce n'était pas bon, cela allait sûrement tenter son maître… Il allait peut-être mourir…

- Regarde moi bonhomme. Dit son maître toujours aussi calme, son heure n'était peut-être pas encore venue…

Il fît ce qui lui était demander et ouvrit les yeux. Il pu enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son maître, il avait les cheveux blonds, qui étaient bien coiffés, il portait une chemise bleue ciel, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Mais ce qui surprit Edward c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur dorée, à l'air liquide, qui semblait être en mouvement. Il se retrouva comme hypnotisé par ces yeux de couleur inhabituelle par rapport à ceux des vampires qu'il avait rencontrer dans sa vie, qui eux étaient d'une couleur pourpre. Encore une fois son nouveau maître le sorti de ses pensées.

Carlisle vît alors les yeux du petit garçon qui étaient, jusque là restés en dehors de sa vue. Ce fût les plus beaux yeux qu'il eu vu de toute sa « vie » , et dieu sait que cela fait plus de 300 ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude rare. Carlisle pensa que ses yeux ne devraient pas refléter cette peur mais au contraire, il devrait y avoir cette étincelle qu'on tous les enfants. Il reprit alors ses esprits et se concentra sur le petit garçon qui le fixait peureusement.

- C'est bien… maintenant on va rentrer dans la maison, d'accord ?

Edward trouvait cela étrange que son maître soit aussi gentil avec lui mais il n'en tînt pas compte. Il hocha encore une fois la tête. Son maître se releva et s'écarta de son passage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire car son maître était censé entrer avant lui, car lui n'est rien alors que son maître… et bien c'est lui qui est important. Il attendit donc que son maître lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

- Allez…, l'encouragea son maître, suis moi…

Il sorti alors de son immobilité et se baissa doucement pour ramasser son engament qui était à terre, mais la main de son maître, qui s'était avancé vers lui, le stoppa.

- Ne touche pas à cela… nous n'en avons pas besoin…

Carlisle se tourna vers Esmée et lui indiqua de se débarrasser de la tête de l'animal. Elle acquiesça, prit la tête entre ses mains puis se tourna vers Carlisle et lui dit, de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

- Je commence à ressentir les effets de la soif, Carlisle. Je crois que je devrais rejoindre les enfants.

Carlisle acquiesça et regarda sa femme s'élancer dans les bois avec la tête de faon entre ses mains, le laissant ainsi seul avec le petit Edward, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, la tête de nouveau au sol.

- Edward… dit-il en s'accroupissant, approche donc par ici.

Edward avança d'un pas hésitant. Une fois en face de son maître, celui-ci prit la parole.

- Edward, sache que tu n'as rien à craindre, moi et ma famille ne te voulons aucun mal… Nous allons entrer dans la maison et je vais te soigner d'accord ?

- Oui Maî…

- Carlisle ! Le coupa-t-il gentiment. Allez viens, lui dit-il en lui entrant dans la maison.

Edward avança doucement dans le couloir de l'entrée, en faisant abstraction de la brûlure de son genou et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son maître. Ce dernier, une fois sur d'être suivi, avança encore et invita le petit garçon à faire de même. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à son bureau, où se trouvaient tout un tas d'instruments médicaux qui lui permettrai de soigner l'enfant. Carlisle observa Edward avancer dans la pièce et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le sofa en face de la bibliothèque murale et remarqua que le petit boitait un petit peu. Une fois assis, il s'approcha doucement de lui :

- On va soigner tes blessures petit bonhomme.

Il commença à attraper ses outils et les positionner sur une tablette roulante. Puis, il entraîna la tablette auprès de l'enfant et s'assis sur le tabouret qui traînait près du canapé.

- Alors… Je vais mettre ce produit sur ce coton et nettoyer la plaie à ta tête, lui dit-il en lui montrant les objets en question, ensuite je m'occuperai des égratignures à tes genoux et coudes, d'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête et pria pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsque cela lui ferai mal, car il savait au fond de lui que son maître ne le soignerai pas, au contraire. Il le vît appliquer le coton sur la plaie et ne ressenti, à sa grande surprise, qu'une légère brûlure. Une fois fait, Carlisle s'occupa de ses égratignures aux genoux et aux coudes. Il ne posa aucun pansements pour l'instant, il voulait d'abord s'occuper d'autre chose.

- Dis moi Edward, quel âge as-tu ? Il entendit un murmure si bas qu'il n'entendit pas le contenu de sa réponse. Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

Carlisle n'en cru pas ses oreilles, comment un enfant ne pouvait-il pas connaître son âge ? Les Volturi sont vraiment des monstres !

- Connais-tu ta date de naissance ? Demanda-il avec peu d'espoir. Mais la réponse de l'enfant le surprit.

- Quand les joueurs de soccer du Brésil on gagné la coupe aux Etats Unis.

Carlisle fît le tour de sa mémoire et se rappela, Edward est né lors de la coupe du monde 1994. Il a donc 7 ans. La réponse du petit l'avait surprit et il souriait.

- Tu aimes le soccer ?

Il n'obtînt pas de réponse et n'insista pas, il décida d'emmener le petit à l'étage avant que sa famille ne rentre.

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. J'attend vos questions, conseils et avis pour la suite.**

**A très bientôt.**


	4. Prendre soin de lui

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Merci encore à Missloup et AhxNahiss, pour leurs messages encourageants.**

**Chapitre 4 : Prendre soin de lui**

Edward suivait son maître, montant l'escalier et longeant les couloirs. La maison était grande, cependant pas autant que le site des Volturis. Pendant qu'il marchait, il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la décoration. C'était lumineux, accueillant, tout était dans les tons sobres mais cela ne donnait pas une ambiance froide, au contraire, mais plutôt chaleureuse, pas comme à Volterra, où l'humidité et l'ombre régnaient. Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques secondes et s'arrêtèrent. Devant lui une porte grande ouverte sur une salle de bain tout aussi éclairée que le reste de la maison. Ils y entrèrent et Edward ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son maître avait peut-être choisi de le noyer. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et se mît à son niveau. Le petit garçon n'était pas bien grand, si bien que lorsque Carlisle s'accroupissait ils étaient à la même hauteur.

- Edward, il faut te laver mon grand, tu te sentiras mieux après… _et moins ensanglanté également, _pensa-t-il. Attends moi ici quelques secondes.

Carlisle se redressa et sorti de leur salle de bain, à Esmée et lui, à vitesse humaine, puis, une fois hors de la vue de l'enfant, couru à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, il ouvrit le dressing de Jasper que sa fille avait prit soin de remplir, exagérément selon lui, et attrapa une chemise blanche, qu'il pensait avoir plus d'un an, ainsi qu'un boxer noir. Il ne pensait pas qu'en raison des évènements, Alice le lui reprocherai. Jasper avait beau être le meilleur fort de la famille Cullen, il était plus petit et plus fin que lui ou Emmett, ainsi il espérait que ses vêtements ferai l'affaire. Il rejoint tout aussi rapidement Edward dans la salle de bain, en arrivant, encore une fois, à vitesse humaine, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il déposa ensuite les vêtements sur le rebord de l'évier et se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'Edward se tenait debout dans un angle de la pièce. Il s'abaissa encore une fois sur ses talons sans pour autant l'approcher.

- Viens par ici bonhomme.

Edward s'avança lentement, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, mais il refusait de les laisser sortir, _Il faut être courageux! _lui avait dit Eva, une servante qui était très gentille avec lui, elle lui apportait souvent des biscuits le soir dans son lit et discutait avec lui, avant qu'elle soit tuée par Alec qui avait eu une, comme il l'avait expliqué à Maître Aro, « une faim nocturne ». Les maîtres n'avait rien dit, seulement souris à l'explication du jeune vampire. Edward avait beaucoup pleuré après cela, et Jane lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas pleuré pour « ça ».

Lorsqu'il atteint son maître, ce dernier prît la parole :

- On va t'enlever ces vêtements sales doucement, d'accord ?

Carlisle vît la peur traverser les yeux du petit garçon et s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Ca va aller Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Aller…

Edward baissa la tête ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes qui ne tiendraient plus longtemps, et laissa son maître lui enlever ses vêtements, ainsi que la couverture qui était toujours sur ses épaules.

Carlisle enleva doucement la couverture des épaules de l'enfant et commença délicatement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'il aperçu les hématomes sur son torse. Certains étaient plus récents que d'autres et avaient l'air d'avoir quelques heures d'après leur couleur. A cet instant, Carlisle aurait voulu être le vampire le plus puissant du monde et faire souffrir tous les Volturis un par un. Au moins le petit n'avait pas l'air sous-alimenté. Il secoua la tête et revînt au petit bonhomme devant lui, il lui ôta finalement sa chemise, puis son pantalon et constata que le petit n'avait aucun sous-vêtement. Carlisle voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et s'empara rapidement d'une serviette de bain qu'il enroula autour de lui. Il se releva, prit le pommeau de douche, ouvrit le robinet, ajusta la température à l'aide de sa main puis se tourna vers Edward :

- Rentre dans la baignoire, lui dit-il doucement, il vit le petit garçon hésiter. Viens, dit-il en tendant la main.

Le petit ne fit rien de sa mains mais s'approcha tout de même de la baignoire. Carlisle cala la poire de douche dans un coin de la baignoire lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'Edward était trop petit pour entrer dedans. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la serviette qu'il ôta et souleva Edward à bout de bras pour le déposer dans la baignoire. L'enfant se tenait debout, les bras le long du corps, la tête baissée et la peur évidente dans ses traits. Carlisle voulait le laver rapidement pour pouvoir le laisser se reposer, car le petit avoir l'air épuisé, les cernes sous ses yeux en étant la preuve. Il reprit ensuite le pommeau et commença à laver Edward. Il débuta par ses cheveux.

- Edward, je vais laver tes cheveux, peux-tu… Carlisle se tût lorsqu'il vît qu'Edward n'était pas très stable sur ses jambes. Il posa une main dans son dos et le petit sursauta. Tout va bien mon grand, tu ne risques rien, le rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il pu. Tiens, assis toi, cela ira mieux.

Edward s'assit. Sa tête avait commencé à tourner depuis que son maître l'avait soulevé de terre. Puis, quand il lui avait mis une main dans le dos, il cru qu'il allait le frapper pour ne pas être capable de tenir sur ses pieds. Ensuite lorsqu' il l'avait fait asseoir et sa vue avait commencé à se stabiliser.

- Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu relèves ta tête… Voilà…

Puis Carlisle mît du shampoing dans sa main après avoir mouillé ses cheveux et éteint l'eau, et commença à masser doucement sa petite tête. Il observait Edward et pu voir que les yeux de ce dernier se fermaient doucement. Il décida de continuer de masser sa tête avec sa main droite tandis que de sa gauche il savonnait délicatement son torse sans appuyer sur ses ecchymoses, puis, sa main gauche prit la place de sa droite dans les cheveux d'Edward, et sa droite savonnait son dos tout aussi délicatement. Une fois entièrement savonné, Carlisle échangea encore une fois la place de ses mains pour pouvoir, de sa gauche, ouvrir l'eau. Il réajusta la température de l'eau et rinça d'abord le corps du petit qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Carlisle fût choqué lorsqu'il vit la couleur de l'eau après que celle-ci ait glissé le long du petit corps d'Edward. Elle était marron foncé, presque noire. Carlisle se demandait quand pour la dernière fois lui avait-on donné un bain. Peut-être plusieurs semaines, car le petit serait malade si c'était depuis plus longtemps.

Il redirigea son attention sur Edward et se dit qu'il était temps de rincer ses cheveux. Doucement, il fit passer le pommeau de douche dans son autre main et pencha la tête d'Edward en arrière. Ce dernier se laissa faire et n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Carlisle mit sa main gauche sur le front d'Edward de façon à ce que l'eau ne glisse pas sur son visage et rinça ses cheveux. Le sang qui avait séché sur sa tête glissa et s'en alla par les tuyaux de la baignoire. Carlisle finit de le rincer et, tout en laissant l'eau couler sur le dos du garçon, attrapa un gant de toilette, le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et mit du savon dessus. Il attrapa ensuite le gant, et le plus délicatement possible, nettoya le visage d'Edward sans s'approcher de ses yeux et de sa plaie au front, il rinça ensuite son visage avec le gant pour ne pas lui mettre s'eau dans les yeux. Une fois fait, il éteignit l'eau et dû se résoudre à sortir Edward de sa torpeur.

- Hey, petit bonhomme, il faut sortir maintenant, tu risques attraper froid, lui dit-il gentiment en souriant.

Edward ne réagit pas, en fait, il n'entendait plus son maître depuis que celui-ci avait commencé à lui laver les cheveux, il avait voulu résister, mais ses paupières en avait décidé autrement, elles s 'étaient fermées et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait l'impression de se reposer. Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer d'ouvrir les yeux car son maître le punirait s'il découvrait qu'il les avait fermés, mais il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulais pas…

Carlisle sentait que le petit était dans son monde mais cependant il ne pouvait le laisser là, alors, il prit la serviette de bain qu'il avait posé près de lui et la posa sur les épaules du petit garçon. Ce dernier ouvrit tout doucement les paupières lorsqu'il senti qu'on le couvrait.

Et soudain, Edward réalisa que son maître lui avait surement demandé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu car il le regardait avec… un sourire ?… Pourquoi souriait-il ?

- Ca va mon grand ?

Devait-il répondre ? Son maître attendait-il réellement une réponse ? Il décida de simplement hocher la tête. Il le faisait depuis le début et cela ne lui avait pas attiré d'ennuis pour le moment.

- Très bien, tu veux bien sortir de la baignoire maintenant ? Hochement de tête. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? Un autre hochement.

Carlisle mit ses mains sous les bras du petit et le souleva comme précédemment pour le déposer à terre. Il commença à le sécher sans trop le secouer. Mais le petit avait tout de même l'air terrifié, ses yeux étaient retournés dans la contemplation du carrelage. Carlisle n'en tînt pas rigueur pour le moment, il voulait le sécher rapidement pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade. Après avoir l'avoir séché en ayant soigneusement évité sa plaie à la tête, il prit les vêtements toujours posé près de l'évier.

- Ce sont les affaires de mon fils, Jasper. Elles seront surement trop grandes pour toi, mais tu y seras bien plus à l'aise que dans tes anciennes.

Sur ce Carlisle prit le boxer et le lui enfila, il enleva ensuite les boutons de la chemise pour pouvoir lui enfiler sans avoir à la le lui passer sur la tête, il espérait ainsi qu'Edward serait moins effrayé et ne se sentirait pas prit au piège.

Edward regardait discrètement son maître l'habiller. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il toujours pas puni ? Après tout, il n'avait presque jamais répondu à ses questions, il s'était presque endormi dans la baignoire et son maître était en train de l'habiller lui-même. Avant, tout le monde l'aurait battu pour cela, alors pourquoi ? Il décida d'arrêter d'y penser, car cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

Pendant ce temps Carlisle avait finit de lui mettre sa chemise.

- On se sent mieux n'est-ce pas ? N'ayant pas de réponse il décida de l'emmener dans la chambre d'à côté, qu'était la sienne. Dis moi, tu m'as l'air très fatigué, ne voudrais-tu pas te reposer ?

Edward se demandait où était le piège ? Qu'allait lui faire son maître s'il disait oui ? Il préféra ne pas répondre. Peut-être qu'il le testait après tout ? Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était le bâillement qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Et ainsi, les larmes tombèrent et Edward tomba à genoux.

- Je vous en prie Maître ! Pitié ne me tapez pas ! Pleurait-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié votre nom, d'avoir fait juste oui et non de la tête, de m'être endormi dans la grande bassine et de pas m'être habillé tout seul, et de.. de.. s.. vous.. Pitié me faites pas bobo, s'il.. s'il.. plait.. ?

Carlisle se dépêcha de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et ce dernier se laissa aller.

- Chut mon bonhomme… Chut… Je ne te ferai jamais de mal… Plus rien ne t'arriveras d'accord ?

Mais Edward continuait de pleurer et ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Carlisle lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

Edward ne savait pas pourquoi il restait dans les bras de son maître. Il aurait du ressentir de la peur, mais là il se sentait… il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu cette sensation… Avec Eve il se sentait bien mais là… il avait l'impression d'être… protégé ? Alors il se laissait bercer par cet homme, oui… « homme » car depuis qu'il avait été emmené ici, rien de ses gestes n'avaient été inhumain. Il avait été là, l'avait soigné, rassuré et maintenant il le tenait dans ses bras comme personnes ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Carlisle sentit Edward se calmer, bien qu'il tremblait encore un peu et que sa respiration était encore un peu hachée par ses pleurs.

- Ca va mon grand… Tout va bien… Calme-toi… Chut… Voilà c'est bien, respire… On va aller t'allonger, et tu vas dormir un peu, d'accord ?

- S'il vous plaît… suppliait-il.

- Chut…

- J.. je ferai t… tout ce que… que v… vous v… voulez…

Carlisle lui caressait le dos et la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis, lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, Carlisle reprit :

- Je vais te porter mon p'tit bonhomme, n'ais pas peur.

Edward hocha la tête et Carlisle le souleva du sol tout en continuant de le rassurer, par ses gestes et paroles. Il sorti de la salle de bain, et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, il garda Edward caler dans son bras gauche tandis qu'il rabattait la couverture du lit. Il fit le geste de déposer Edward sur celui-ci mais le petit garçon s'accrocha de toutes ses forces restantes à son cou.

- Hé, chut… Je vais juste aller chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau d'accord ? Je reviens vite.

Edward ne voulant toujours pas lâcher, Carlisle tira doucement sur ses petits bras et le posa finalement au fond du matelas, en le recouvrant avec l'épaisse couverture. Il s'éloigna doucement, Edward avait les yeux fermés d'où jaillissaient de nouvelles larmes. Carlisle se dépêcha d'aller dans son bureau, une fois arrivé, il prit sa mallette où se trouvait son matériel, lorsqu'il dirigea son attention à un objet posé sur son étagère, il le prit rapidement et retourna vite dans la chambre où son petit protégé l'attendait, car oui, c'est ainsi que Carlisle le considérait, il ferait son possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, le lit était vide, Carlisle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sons provenant de la maison.

Edward n'avait pas voulu lâcher son maître, il avait eu peur qu'il l'abandonne et que ses anciens maîtres reviennent lui faire du mal, il s'était donc levé et était parti à sa recherche dans la maison. Bien que celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que le domaine de ses anciens maîtres, il ne savait quand même pas où son nouveau maître s'était dirigé. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers, il prit peur et se cacha dans l'armoire du couloir, où se trouvait un aspirateur et des produits ménagers. _Sûrement ceux qu'ils devraient utiliser pour nettoyer cette demeure ! _Il attendit en resta immobile et cessa même de respirer. Lorsque soudain une voix le fît sursauter…

Carlisle avait entendu son cœur battre, et s'était dirigé vers le couloir, cependant il n'entendit pas de respiration, Edward devait surement être effrayé et savait qu'en ne respirant pas il faisait donc moins de bruit. Il s'était donc adressé à l'enfant qu'il savait caché dans le placard.

- Edward, je vais ouvrir le porte d'accord ?

Il avait ouvert doucement, et une ombre s'était jetée sur lui et le serait de ses maigres forces.

- Je suis là mon grand, tu vois je ne suis pas parti… dit-il en resserrant délicatement ses bras autour de son petit corps.

Il l'avait ainsi porté jusqu'à la chambre. Il s'assis sur le lit avec l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Il ouvrit sa mallette et en sorti les pansements qu'il avaient préféré ne lui mettre qu'après l'avoir lavé, pour ne pas que ces derniers ne se détachent sous l'eau. Il entreprit de les lui mettre rapidement.

- Voilà… C'est finit…Aller allonge toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi…, dit-il souriant.

Une surprise ? Les seules surprises qu'il avait eu étaient les coups supplémentaires de mettre Caïus après qu'il ait déjà été punit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait-être puni ? Edward préféra obéir de peur que la punition ne soit pire. Il ne pu cependant empêcher les larmes de refaire leur apparition.

Lorsque Carlisle vît ses larmes, il s'empressa de prendre l'objet qu'il avait prit dans son bureau et de le tendre à l'enfant.

- Cette peluche m'a été offerte par la fille d'un de mes patients. Son papa avait une bonne grippe et sa fille a cru que son papa était très malade et a donc pensé que je l'avait sauvé. Et pour me remercier, elle m'a offert son doudou… Je pense qu'il te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Dit-il gentiment.

Edward observait l'ours en peluche que lui tendait son maître. C'était un ours brun, avec un œil plus grand que l'autre, le plus grand étant un gros bouton. Il avait l'air un peu usé, mais Edward s'en moquait, personne ne lui avait jamais offert de peluche. Il tendit alors doucement son bras et attrapa l'ours. Il observa son maître pour voir si celui-ci était en colère, mais il ne vit que de la gentillesse dans son regard.

- Il te plait ? Souri-t-il et il fût heureux d'entendre Edward lui répondre au lieu d'hocher simplement la tête.

- Oui. Répondit Edward timidement. Merci beaucoup Maître.

Carlisle souffla discrètement.

- Ecoute, petit bonhomme, je ne suis pas ton maître d'accord ? Ce que les Volturis t'ont fait croire est faux, je, enfin nous, ma famille et moi, allons t'aider.

- Mais… mais… je… je ne… comment je dois…

- Je m'appelle Carlisle. Essaye de le dire pour voir, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Car… Carl… Caraille… Je suis désolé… Répondit il en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien mon bonhomme, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile, ria-t-il.

Il vit les joues d'Edward prendre une teinte rosée. Il rougissait, et Carlisle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de plus innocent. Il lui souri et lui fit relever la tête.

- Aller… Il faut dormir maintenant…

Carlisle le borda et Edward murmura :

- Restez s'il vous plait…

Carlisle souri lorsqu'il vit qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé et répondit :

- Je reste là bonhomme, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, il passa sa main dans les cheveux bronze, maintenant propre du petit garçon et lui massa doucement la tête du bout des doigts.

- Merci… chuchota Edward en s'endormant.

- Mais de rien mon grand, chuchota à son tour Carlisle avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front.

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus, j'attend votre avis, vos conseils et vos idées pour la suite.**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Faire un choix

Bonsoir, merci à aelita48, liloua, Mackensy, Chipounette86, Missloup, laurie2102 et Chipounette86 pour leurs encouragements et leurs soutient.

PS : Désolée de toujours répéter la même phrase J Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela.

**Chapitre 5 : Faire un choix**

Carlisle regardait le petit garçon qui dormait en face de lui. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il s'était endormi et Carlisle avait tenu sa parole et était rester près de lui. Contrairement à quelques heures auparavant, il constata qu'Edward, lorsqu'il dormait, avait ces traits que tous les enfants possèdent et non pas ceux qu'il avait vu quand il était éveillé sur son visage. Il espérait que bientôt, ces traits si paisibles pourraient rester définitivement sur celui si innocent et angélique de ce petit bonhomme. Edward tenait la peluche serrée contre son cœur. Carlisle sourit à ce geste qui lui faisait se dire que cet ours en peluche était le premier présent qu'on lui ait fait. Il continua à regarder l'enfant durant une heure supplémentaire, lorsqu'il entendit sa famille revenir de leur chasse. Il dû se résoudre à aller rejoindre cette dernière pour qu'ils discutent ensemble de la suite des évènements.

Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver sa famille installée autour de la table de la cuisine. Esmée était en bout de table, Emmett et Rosalie à sa gauche et Alice et Jasper à sa droite. Il s'installa à l'autre extrémité de la grande table, souffle et prit la parole :

- Nous devons discuter de ce qu'il va se passer…

- Ca on le sait Carlisle ! Rigola Emmett, sinon on serait pas autour de cette table à attendre que quelqu'un se mette à parler pour briser ce silence le plus, si je peux me permettre, lourd de toute mon existence. D'ailleurs, reprit-il, je me remercie pour avoir cassé la gla… Aie…s'écria-t-il après que Rosalie l'ait frappé sur le crâne.

- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Mais faut bien que quelqu…

- Ca suffit Emmett ! Ordonna Carlisle. J'aimerais que chacun donne son opinion…

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un brouhaha venant de ses enfants se fit entendre.

- Un par un ! Ordonna-t-il calmement mais fermement. Emmett, commence, s'il te plait.

- J'ai toujours voulu un petit frère, dit-il joyeusement.

- Ne suffis-je pas ? Demanda Jasper.

- non c'est pas ca… euh… en fait…je… ben….

- Je rigolais Emmett, sourit-il face à l'embarras de celui-ci.

- Ok, tant mieux, parce que je savais pas comment m'en sortir sur ce coup là.

- Je suis du même avis qu'Emmett, je vais lui acheter pleins de vêtements… s'extasia-t-elle. Jasper ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… répondit-il.

- Comment ca ?

- Son sang ne m'attire pas le moins du monde…

- Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes qu'il reste avec nous pour le moment ? Demanda Esmée, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir avoir un autre fils duquel elle pourrait s'occuper.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit-il en acquiesçant.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce pendant que tout les visages, se dirigeaient vers Rosalie.

- Rose ? Osa Emmett.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Alice, déçue.

- Parce que c'est un humain, et il est en danger avec nous. S'il reste ca pourrait très mal finir, que ferons nous lorsque l'un de nous n'aura pas sût résister et l'aura vider de son sang, ou pire que cela, transformer par erreur lorsqu'il ou elle sera tiré en arrière pour ne pas le tuer, hein ? Que ferons à ce moment là ?

Carlisle intervînt calmement :

- D'accord mais que faisons nous alors ?

- Admettons qu'il soit placé dans un famille d'accueil humaine. Dit Alice. Il a passé sa vie avec des vampires, comment réagiront ces personnes lorsqu'elles l'entendront parler de vampires ? Ils le placeront dans un centre psychiatrique et il restera à vie là-bas et ne pourra jamais s'épanouir et devenir un homme, avec un travail, une femme et des enfants. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais qu'un asile n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, j'y étais et me souviens n'avoir voulu qu'une chose, la mort…

Le silence retomba dans la demeure Cullen. Lorsque soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre…

Edward s'était réveillé en entendant des cris. Il s'était ensuite rendu du compte qu'il était seul, son maître n'était plus là… Pourquoi serait-il là après tout ? Il n'était que serviteur, son maître n'avait pas à rester avec lui. Il s'était donc levé, tenant toujours l'ours serré dans ses bras, et était sortit de la chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Il avait suivit la provenance des voix pour voir qu'elles venaient de l'étage inférieur. Il descendit les escaliers mais hélas manqua la dernière marche, il se releva très rapidement et regarda autour de lui pour trouver une sortie, il allait mourir, il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Il vit alors la porte d'entrée et se jeta dessus pour tenter de l'ouvrir, la porte était trop lourde mais il était surtout trop épuisé, il essaya tout de même de l'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fit sursauter…

Carlisle se précipita vers l'escalier et chercha Edward des yeux. Il le trouva dans le hall d'entrée en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

- Edward…

Il regarda le petit garçon sursauter et s'effondrer à genoux, les larmes baignant de nouveau son visage d'ange. Il le rejoignit sans perdre plus de temps, le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, tout en le berçant.

- Non… s'il vous plait… Je… veux pas… mourir…Pitié… pitié…

- Chut… bonhomme, chut… tout va bien…

Il se retourna pour voir que sa famille ne l'avait pas suivi.

- Non… je… sage… pitié…

Le petit s'étouffait dans ses pleurs tandis que Carlisle, qui tentait toujours de le calmer, eut une idée. Il voulait à tout prix le faire respirer correctement.

- Jasper, appela-t-il. Ce dernier fût là en une seconde. Peux-tu … ? Lui demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que son fils le comprendrait.

Jasper acquiesça et commença à envoyer des vagues de calme sur Edward. Carlisle lui sourit en remerciement et reporta son attention au petit bonhomme qui se calmait petit à petit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Ca va mieux mon grand ?

Il ne reçu qu'un hochement de tête en réponse et reprit :

- D'accord…dis moi, dit-il en souriant et en le regardant dans les yeux, serais-tu d'accord pour rencontrer ma famille ?

- Oui.

Carlisle fît alors signe à Jasper de retourner dans la cuisine avant de le suivre. Une fois à destination, Carlisle, qui se rendit compte qu'Edward avait enfouit sa figure dans son coup, s'adressa à lui.

- Edward, n'aies pas peur… Regarde…il reprit lorsque le petit ait relevé la tête. La dame avec les cheveux bruns s'appelle Esmée, c'est mon épouse.

- Bonjour Edward, sourit-elle.

- A côté d'elle c'est mon fils Emmett, je sais qu'il est costaud mais il est très gentil n'aies pas peur…

- Salut p'tit gars.

- La petite avec les cheveux en piques c'est ma fille Alice, elle adore les vêtements, et le grand blond à côté d'elle c'est Jasper, son mari, mais aussi mon fils.

- Bonjour ! Répondit Alice.

- Et voilà Rosalie…

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la cuisine tandis que tout le monde attendait la réaction de Rosalie, craintivement. Carlisle remarque qu'Edward fixait Rosalie dans les yeux, ce qui le surprit, car il n''avait regardé que discrètement les autres membres de la famille. Il se fixèrent durant encore une minute, puis Rosalie, qui avait gardé un visage froid jusqu'ici, se fondit en un sourire et prit la parole :

- Bonjour Edward, je suis contente que tu restes parmi nous…

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je ne suis pas sure que ce chapitre soit super alors…**

**J'attends des idées, des commentaires et des conseils.**

**A bientôt.**


	6. Apprendre à faire confiance

**Voilà la suite. Merci à laurie2102, Chipounette86, aelita48, elo-didie, Missloup, Leeloo4647, AhxNahiss, fan2kisame, chachou35, aliecullen4ever et Abby915 pour leurs messages encourageants.**

**Chapitre 6 : Apprendre à faire confiance**

Edward fixait la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, elle était blonde, grande et très belle, comme Eve, il se dit que cela pourrait être sa sœur, qui sait ? Il la regardait dans les yeux, les autres vampires avaient l'air étonnés, comme si la façon dont elle lui avait parlé était surprenante, il se demandait pourquoi mais ne dit rien, il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions, cela lui était interdit.

Carlisle, comme toute sa famille, était stupéfait. Rosalie venait bel et bien de dire qu'elle souhaitait qu'Edward reste, il était heureux, finalement tout le monde était d'accord. Il sourit et s'aperçut qu'Edward fixait de nouveau le sol. _Pauvre petit bonhomme, _pensait-il. Il savait qu'Edward avait peur, après tout il était entouré de six vampires, qu'il prenait tous pour ses maîtres. Il fût sortit de ses pensées par sa fille :

- Bon, il est… quoi ? Une heure du matin seulement !, s'écria-t-elle, tant pis, alors demain à treize heure, direction Port Angeles !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Mais enfin ! On ne va quand même le laisser habiller comme cela ! Ces vêtement sont ceux de Jasper, et par conséquent largement trop grands pour lui ! Il faut aller faire du shopping ! Se réjouit-elle.

- Alice… souffla Carlisle, on a le temps, en premier lieu, Edward doit se reposer, n'est-ce… Que fais-tu mon grand ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'Edward tentait de défaire les boutons de la chemise et l'ours en peluche tomber par terre.

- Je… vous… ce… c'est… les affaires de Maître Jasper, je… il faut que… lui rendre…, murmura-t-il.

Carlisle se baissa et le posa à terre, il prit ensuite ses petites mains dans les siennes.

- Mon bonhomme, tu n'as pas de vêtements propres, on ne va pas te laisser sans rien d'accord ?

- Et je te les prête Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Lui sourit Jasper.

Le petit garçon avait les yeux qui lui piquaient et Carlisle s'en aperçut lorsqu'il le vit cligner des paupières et une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

- Tu es fatigué mon bonhomme… Aller viens dans mes bras on va aller te remettre au lit, dit-il tout en essuyant sa joue.

Il ouvrit ses bras et Edward s'avança doucement jusque dans ceux-ci. Il ramassa l'ours et posa la tête du petit garçon sur son épaule avec une de ses mains pendant qu'il le soulevait de l'autre. Il se rendit rapidement dans la chambre où il déposa Edward et le couvrit.

- Aller mon grand… Tiens…, lui dit-il en lui donnant a peluche, dors maintenant… On se voit demain…

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était déjà endormit. Il essuya les autres larmes qui avaient coulées et partit rejoindre sa famille.

- Il s'est rendormit, leur annonça-t-il.

- Il va bien ? demanda Esmée.

- Oui, aussi bien que cela peut aller dans son cas, dit-il en enlaçant son épouse.

- D'accord, répondit Alice, alors, demain quand il sera réveillé, on le met dans la voiture et on va lui acheter des vêtements !

- Alice…

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as raison Carlisle, je vais déjà lui trouver quelque chose pour se mettre sur le dos demain, car il est hors de question, qu'on l'amène en ville habillé comme cela…

- Alice ! L'interrompit Carlisle, calmes toi d'accord, l'important est déjà de lui trouver de quoi manger…

- Je crois qu'il y a un magasin à Port Angeles qui est ouvert la nuit, je vais y aller, répondit Esmée.

- Merci mon amour, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

- De rien.

- Je t'accompagne, lui dit Rosalie.

Elle acquiesça et elles disparurent.

- Bon moi je vais jouer au jeux vidéo… Tu viens Jasper ?… Il faut qu'on s'entraîne, on va bientôt avoir de la concurrence.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, je te mets toujours une raclée…

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir.

- Bon… moi je vais aller lui faire un pantalon et une chemise à ce petit bout de chou !

Carlisle regarda ses enfants s'en aller et se décida de retourner veiller son petit protégé. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, qu'il avait quitté dix minutes auparavant, il trouva le petit bonhomme, roulé en boule à l'autre extrémité du lit, il avait dégagé les couvertures dans son sommeil, alors Carlisle les replaça correctement. Il alla ensuite chercher un livre et s'assit près du lit où il attendit le réveil de l'enfant.

* * *

Quand Edward se réveilla, la chambre était illuminée par la lumière du soleil, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et entendit le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche et vît son maître qui lisait. Pourquoi son maître était-il là ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, car son maître s'assis au bord du lit, à quelques centimètres de lui, et il passa une main fraîche sur visage, si doucement et gentiment qu'il ferma les yeux à cette sensation encore inconnue.

- Bonjour petit bonhomme, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Bien, merci Maître et vous ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Edward… nous en avons déjà parlé non ?… Je ne suis pas ton maître. C'est finit tout cela mon grand.

Edward ne dit rien cependant, il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer encore un fois.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- Allons y alors, dit Carlisle en se relevant et tendant les bras pour prendre Edward dans ces derniers.

Carlisle vît qu'Edward hésitait à prendre la peluche alors il l'a prit également dans ses bras. Une fois arriver dans la cuisine, où sa femme se trouvait déjà, il déposa Edward sur un des sièges près du bar et l'ours sur le siège d'à côté. Ce dernier fût prit au dépourvu lorsqu'Esmée lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger. Il décida de choisir pour lui et lui servit un bol de céréales au chocolat, ainsi qu'un jus de fruit.

Edward commença à manger tout en observant timidement la pièce et ses divers objets.

- C'est bon mon chéri ? lui demanda sa maîtresse.

- Oui, merci.

Esmée hocha la tête, elle qui adorait les enfants, en avait un chez elle en ce moment, elle était heureuse. Cette nuit, après être allée acheter de quoi manger, elle avait passée une heure à le regarder dormir. Et elle avait été éblouie par l'innocence de ce petit être qui avait surement vécu des choses atroces. Elle se reprit lorsque ses enfants entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ah ! Mais ca sent pas bon ! Se plaignit Emmett.

- Emmett… désespéra Rosalie.

- Ok, ok je ne dis plus rien.

- Enfin ! S'extasiât Alice.

Edward observait la façon dont se comportait ses autres maîtres et eut envie de rire, cependant, il se retint, il ne voulait pas recevoir de coups.

- Il est onze heure et demi, selon ma vision, dans une heure et demie on devrait tous être en route pour Port Angeles !

- Alice je croyait t'avoi…

- Carlisle, je l'ai vu ! dit-elle en pointant son front du doigt.

- Tu pourrais au moins demander à Edward d'abord, proposa Jasper.

- Edward ? Tu veux bien venir avec nous en ville aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Oui… dit-il.

- Parfait, tiens Carlisle j'ai fais ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant des vêtements à peu près à la taille du petit garçon. Dans une heure et demie tout le monde dans le garage, ordonna-t-elle en sortant.

- On se fait avoir à tout les coups, dit Carlisle, exaspéré.

- Comme tu le dis, répondit Emmett.

Edward avait finit de manger depuis un moment, et Carlisle s'en rendit compte.

- On va s'habiller bonhomme ? Lui sourit-il.

- Oui.

Il le reprit donc encore une fois dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre où il déposa les vêtements ainsi que la peluche sur le lit et Edward au sol.

- Tu veux t'habiller tout seul ?

- D'accord.

- C'est une question bonhomme, tu peux dire oui ou non. Lui dit-il gentiment.

- D'accord.

- Bien, les vêtements sont sur le lit, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Carlisle sortit de la pièce et se changea lui aussi. Il revînt devant la chambre où il attendit quelques minutes, cependant, il n'entendit aucuns mouvements à l'intérieur, il toqua alors à la porte et entra. Edward se tenait debout près du lit, la tête baissée. Les vêtements, un jean bleu marine, un tee-shirt blanc et un pull bleu clair, était un peu grands, mais pas autant que les anciens ou ceux qu'il lui avaient mit hier. Edward tenait ces derniers dans ses mains. Carlisle s'approcha et les prit pour les déposer dans un bac près de la penderie. Il prit Edward et descendit après lui avoir remit ses anciennes chaussures.

* * *

A treize heure tapante, ils étaient tous prêts à partir. Carlisle installa Edward, enveloppé dans un manteau également confectionné par Alice, dans sa Mercedes noire. Ils seraient trois dans sa voiture, Esmée, Edward et lui. Ses enfants eux, avaient pris la BMW de Rosalie. Après avoir démarré, Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward grâce au rétroviseur et il avait l'air plus tendu qu'avant.

- Ca va petit bonhomme ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il en fixant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Carlisle n'insista pas et se concentra sur la route. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard sur le parking du centre commercial. Il descendit et alla ouvrir la portière d'Edward.

- On y est petit bonhomme, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se détacher et à descendre de la voiture. Il lui tendit ensuite la main pour qu'il la prenne, mais Edward hésitait. N'aie pas peur, c'est juste pour ne pas que tu te perdes, c'est très grand à l'intérieur.

Edward, bien que toujours hésitant, prit la main de son maître, et fût surprit lorsqu'il ne la lui écrasa pas. C'est ce qu'avait fait Demetri une fois, et il s'était retrouvé à pleurer toute la nuit car la douleur était terrible. Edward suivit ensuite son maître qui marchait jusqu'à l'autre voiture où se tenaient ses maîtres.

- Aller, suivez moi ! S'écria Alice.

- Du calme s'il te plait, tu lui fais peur, dit Carlisle en lui pointant Edward.

Edward réalisa alors qu'il avait serré la main de son maître, il prit peur et se protégea la tête, à l'aide de sa main libre, et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne vînt. Il rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir, à sa grande surprise, qu'il était dans les bras de son maître et qu'il lui caressait le dos. Il fût alors rassuré, son maître n'était pas en colère. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils avançaient que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il faisait plus chaud, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de monde, les seules fois où il s'était retrouvé avec autant de monde autour de lui c'est lorsqu'il devait se mettre en rang avec les autres serviteurs et ainsi permettre au char de passer au milieu de la foule lors de la saint Marcus. Il fût tiré de ses pensées lorsque sa maîtresse au cheveux piquants lui fit essayer différents vêtements, Edward n'était pas à l'aise et n'aimait pas cela mais il n'avait pas le choix, et de toute se vie il n'avait que très rarement fait quelque chose qu'il aimait…

Carlisle regardait le petit garçon se faire enfiler un énième tee-shirt par Alice, cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'ils étaient là. Il avait acheté un sandwich à Edward en arrivant parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé la veille et surtout que son estomac s'était fait remarquer. Cependant, il commençait à en avoir assez, et il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul. En effet, Edward n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de faire les magasins. Mais ses garçons, sa femme et même Rosalie, n'en pouvaient plus. Jasper, sans le vouloir, envoyait des ondes d'ennui, qui malheureusement n'affectaient pas Alice. Avant de sortir du magasin, il reprit la main d'Edward, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher depuis la sortie du premier magasin, ayant certainement eut peur d'Alice sur le coup. Ils marchaient doucement, lorsque Jasper l'interpela.

- Qui a-t-il Jasper ?

- Il est fatigué, dit-il en désignant Edward.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui discrètement, il savait que s'il lui demandait le petit bonhomme lui répondrait que non. Et effectivement, Carlisle vit que les yeux du petit garçon, se fermaient, bien qu'ils étaient en train de marcher. Il devait être épuisé, mais faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Carlisle s'arrêta et sa famille fît de même.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Alice, qui n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre Carlisle et Jasper.

- Il est épuisé, lui répondit Esmée qui couvait Edward du regard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, il aurait voulu ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Viens là mon grand, lui dit son maître, qui avait ouvert ses bras. C'est bien, lui dit-il une fois qu'il l'eut soulevé du sol.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas bout de chou, il ne reste qu'à te trouver deux ou trois paires de chaussures et on y va ! Dit Alice.

- Alice…

- Aller Carlisle, après s'est finit pour au moins six mois.

- Carlisle s'il te plait, le pria Emmett, six mois sans faire les boutiques, tu te rends compte ?

Carlisle était assez d'accord avec son fils, et sa famille paraissait, elle aussi, du même avis. Alors il tourna son regard vers Edward.

- Mon grand, je suis désolé, c'est bientôt fini.

- Vingt minutes maximum, promit Alice, qui s'en voulait de fatiguer le petit garçon.

- Tu as entendu bonhomme ? Après on rentre à la maison d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le dernier magasin, où Carlisle l'avait gardé sur ses genoux pendant qu'Alice lui faisait essayer les chaussures. Edward avait les yeux fermés, sa tête posée sur le torse de Carlisle et les bras le long du corps. Tandis que lui, caressait ses cheveux. Esmée les regardaient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et les couvaient du regard. Alice choisit les trois paires qu'elle trouvait le mieux et s'en alla payer.

- Et ben, il en peut vraiment plus le plus le p'tit père, rigola Emmett.

A ce moment, une jeune femme, brune aux yeux bleus, vendeuse d'après ses vêtements, s'approcha d'eux.

- Votre fils est vraiment adorable monsieur. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Edward ouvrit les yeux lorsque son maître prit la parole.

- Merci, et il s'appelle Edward.

- Ce n'est pas très courant comme nom mais ça lui va très bien.

- C'est vrai, rit-il.

- Bonjour petit loulou, lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts.

Edward ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit.

- Excusez-le, il est fatigué, dit Jasper.

- Longue journée ? Sourit-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Dit Emmett en lui rendant son sourire.

- Excusez moi, je dois retourner travailler, à bientôt j'espère, au revoir Edward. Leur dit-elle avec un autre sourire et un signe de la main.

Edward regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, elle avait été gentille avec lui et ses maîtres, mais ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'eux avaient été aimables et souriant envers elle, ses anciens maîtres étaient toujours méchants envers les humains, sauf ceux qui travaillaient pour eux. Et aussi, Maître Car… Caraye… enfin, son maître… n'avait pas contredit la dame quand celle-ci l'avait prit pour son fils. Une fois, un homme avait prit Edward pour le fils de Jane, et celle-ci l'avait tué sous ses yeux. Alors que son maître avait rit avec elle. Il trouvait cela étrange. Peut être que finalement, certains vampires pouvaient être gentils. Peut-être n'allaient-ils pas le tuer. Sinon pourquoi avoir acheté des habits à sa taille. Ils n'allaient pas le transformer, il était trop petit, et ses anciens maîtres viendraient tous les tuer sans exception. Il arrêta de penser lorsque son maître le prit dans ses bras et partit rejoindre ses autres maîtres à l'extérieur.

- Ca y est bonhomme, on rentre, tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Lui souffla Carlisle.

Il fût installé à l'arrière de la voiture comme à l'allé, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Carlisle faisait le tour de la voiture lorsqu'Emmett l'appela.

- Carlisle ! On va faire un tour avec Rosalie ! Il est 18h45, on sera rentrés pour 20h maximum.

- D'accord, Alice, Jasper vous montez avec nous ! Leur dit-il.

- Nous pouvons courir ! Dit Alice.

- Non, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, les Volturis sont partis au Mexique, et ce n'est pas loin, si vous êtes vus et qu'ils viennent à le savoir…

- On arrive ! Sourit Jasper.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers Forks. Edward avait gardé les yeux fermés quand il avait sentit que quelqu'un s'était assit à ses côtés, il était trop fatigué, et avait préféré l'ignorer.

Carlisle gara la voiture près de la jeep d'Emmett. Il descendit et fît sortir Edward de la voiture en le prenant dans ses bras. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine et demanda à Esmée de le suivre tandis que ses enfants sortaient les sacs de la voiture. Il savait que sa femme serait heureuse de l'aider à s'occuper du petit bonhomme.

- Tu vas manger un peu avant d'aller dormir, d'accord ?

Edward hocha seulement la tête, il luttait pour ouvrir ses yeux, mais n'y parvint presque pas. Il sentit cependant que son maître le remettait sur ses genoux comme plutôt dans le magasin et lui enlevait son manteau. Puis arrêta de lutter pour le moment et garda ses yeux fermés.

Esmée fit chauffer de la purée aux légumes qu'elle et Rosalie avaient achetée la veille, et elle se promit de s'améliorer en cuisine pour pouvoir préparer de bons repas à ce petit garçon si adorable, comme l'avait si bien dit cette jeune vendeuse.

Une fois chauffé elle tendit le plat à Carlisle.

- Tu veux le faire ma chérie ?

- Non, répondit-elle sincèrement, il est sur tes genoux, on ne va pas le déranger encore plus qu'Alice l'a déjà fait, rit-elle.

- D'accord, rit-il à son tour.

Il prit la cuillère et l'approcha de la bouche d'Edward.

- Aller mon grand, ouvre la bouche… dit-il gentiment.

Edward essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrivait toujours pas, il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il fit confiance à son maître et ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit la cuillère entrer dans sa bouche et la chaleur de la nourriture se répandre dans celle-ci. Il referma alors ses lèvres sur la cuillère et mangea son repas ainsi.

- C'est bien mon grand, l'encouragea Carlisle, qui observait le petit garçon qui piquait du nez entre deux cuillères.

Esmée lui apporta ensuite un yaourt qu'il lui fit manger de la même manière. Une fois terminé, Carlisle le reprit dans ses bras, puis prit l'assiette et la cuillère qu'il mit dans l'évier, et le pot de yaourt, qu'il jeta. Il se tourna vers sa femme.

- Tu viens m'aider à le coucher ? lui demanda-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr ! Se réjouit-elle.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et arrivèrent dans la chambre. Carlisle demanda à Esmée de l'aider à lui mettre son pyjama, qu'Alice avait posé sur le lit. Carlisle mit Edward debout mais le tint à bout de bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Ils se dépêchèrent de finir et Carlisle l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où il prit sa nouvelle brosse à dent et y mit du dentifrice. Il déposa Edward près de l'évier, et s'aperçu qu'il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Tu peux te brosser les dents bonhomme ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

Edward hocha la tête et prit la brosse que lui tendait son maître, il se brossa les dents durant une minute avant que son maître ne lui prenne des mains. Son maître lui tendit ensuite un verre d'eau. Il prit un peu d'eau dans sa bouche, rinca et recracha dans l'évier, puis il bu le verre en entier.

Carlisle le porta ensuite jusque dans la chambre, il le déposa dans le lit et lui donna son ours. Lui et Esmée sourirent lorsqu'il roula sur le côté, leur faisant face et serra l'ours fort contre lui, comme s'il pensait qu'on allait le lui prendre. Il regarda sa femme caresser la joue du petit garçon, puis l'embrasser. Il fit de même et sortit avec sa femme, une fois surs qu'il était endormit.

* * *

Emmett et sa femme venaient de rentrer, ils étaient allés acheter des jeux et des films pour Edward. Ils s'étaient dis que Noël étant passé, il pourrait avoir des cadeaux, car ils étaient certains qu'il n'en avait jamais eut. En rentrant ils étaient allés voir leurs parents et demandé s'ils pouvaient aller déposer les jeux dans sa chambre. Après avoir eut l'accord des parents, ils avaient mit les achats près du lit. Rosalie était descendu lorsque le petit murmura quelque chose. Emmett tendit l'oreille, écouta, et se précipita dans le salon.

- Venez vite, mais ne faites pas de bruit, leur dit-il.

Sa famille et lui pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et il leur fit signe d'écouter.

Carlisle sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit. En fait tous le monde avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tous sauf Alice qui se mit à bouder comme un enfant et sortit de la chambre, suivit par le reste de la famille.

- Pitié… Je vous en supplie… Maîtresse Alice, pitié… Je ne veux plus… J' aime pas acheter les habits… C'est trop long…, murmurait-il.


	7. Etre heureux ?

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira, je pars une semaine en colo donc j'écrirais la suite d'ici le 5 aout. A bientôt et merci à laurie2102, aelita48, tifolitoi, Abby915, Missloup, elo-didie, calimero59, chachou35, repertoirextwilightxfic et JessieRobSten pour leurs messages.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Etre heureux ?**

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui cherchant un horloge, en vain. Il se leva du lit, tout en prenant l'ours, et s'approcha de la fenêtre lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose, il baissa les yeux et recula très rapidement. Des paquets se trouvaient à ses pieds, des paquets qui devaient appartenir à ses maîtres. Et que venait-il de faire ? Il avait presque marché dessus. Il couru dans un coin de la pièce car ses maîtres l'avaient surement entendu et allaient arriver d'ici quelques secondes pour le punir. Il attendit alors dans la peur et la crainte. Une minute. Deux minutes. Dix minutes. Mais personne n'entra dans la pièce. Il patienta encore un peu, puis se redressa et s'avança pour sortir de la chambre. La porte était entre-ouverte, il avança à pas de loup, et sans un bruit longea le couloir. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un sur sa droite. Son reflet. C'était son reflet. Il s'observa, il avait un pyjama bleu marine, ses cheveux étaient en désordre comme d'habitude et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur mais ils étaient différents, ils avaient l'air plus lumineux, moins sombres. Il secoua la tête légèrement et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il hésitait à descendre. La dernière fois il était tombé, cependant il savait qu'il devait y aller pour demander à ses maîtres ce qu'ils attendaient de lui pour aujourd'hui. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre où se trouvaient ses maîtres. Des voix lui parvenaient sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête et vit une télévision allumée. Il avança vers celle-ci et s'arrêta quand il vit la tête de Maître Emmett. On lui avait apprit de toujours s'annoncer avant d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses maîtres. Bien que cela était inutile car ils savaient par son odeur qu'il était là.

- Maître Emmett. Murmura-t-il.

- Hé p'tit père, bien dormi ? Lui dit Maître Emmett en se tournant vers lui tout en souriant. Puis, soudain, son sourire diminua. Appelle-moi Emmett s'il te plait. Comme Carlisle te l'a expliqué, on est pas tes maîtres et tu n'es pas notre esclave, ok ?

Emmett regarda son futur petit frère, qui avait l'air confus. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon.

- Alors tu as vu les cadeaux en haut ? Sourit-il.

Son sourire fut de courte durée lorsque le visage d'Edward devint presque aussi pâle que le sien, que ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa respiration s'accélérait.

- Carlisle !

Esmée arriva aussitôt dans la pièce.

- Il est parti chercher des médicaments à la pharm… Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en apercevant Edward, dont les mains tremblaient à présent, secouant la peluche.

- Je ne sais pas, il est devenu blanc tout d'un coup… J'ai rien fait je te promets, dit-il à Rosalie qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce.

- Je sais Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

- Qui a-t-il chéri ? Demanda Esmée en s'approchant d'Edward, qui respirait avec difficulté. Tout va bien… Edward recula et se retrouva coincé dans un angle de la grande pièce l'ours serré contre sa poitrine.

- Dés… désolé… je… ne… pas… marcher… sur…

- De quoi parle t-il ?

- Oh non ! Je lui ai demandé s'il avait trouvé les cadeaux à l'étage ! Je pense que c'est ça le bruit qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé.

- Ca va aller Emmett.

Edward pleurait de plus en plus et ne respirait quasiment plus, son visage était rouge à présent.

- Edward, chéri, respire je t'en supplie, le pria Esmée qui n'osait l'approcher.

- Pitié… par… p… pardon… je vou… lais pas…, sa respiration était erratique.

- Ce n'est pas grave poussin, lui dit Rosalie.

Jasper et Alice arrivèrent dans la pièce à cet instant.

- J'ai appelé Carlisle, il sera là dans une minute, les renseigna Alice, inquiète.

- S'il ne respire pas mieux, j'ai peur qu'il s'évanouisse avant. Dit Rosalie.

- Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas. Leur apprit Jasper.

- Respire Edward aller ! L'encouragea Emmett.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Carlisle. Il laissa ses clés et tomber par terre et se précipita auprès de sa famille. Edward avait les yeux fermés et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Edward… Mon bonhomme regarde moi… Il faut que tu respires… Aller…

Edward ouvrit les yeux en entendant son maître. Il le regarda à travers les larmes, puis referma les yeux et des flashs apparurent dans sa tête:_ Son maître le soignant. Son maître le lavant en massant ses cheveux dans la douche. Son maître le réconfortant alors qu'il pleurait dans la salle de bain. Son maître lui donnant une peluche. Son maître l'embrassant avant de s'endormir. Son maître le prenant dans ses bras après qu'il ait eut peur de maîtresse Alice. Son maître le tenant, en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pendant que la vendeuse leur parlaient. Son maître lui donnant à manger sur ses genoux alors qu'il ne tenait plus debout. _Les yeux d'Edward se rouvrirent, il regarda son maître et couru se réfugier dans ses bras. Il enroula ses petit bras autour de son cou et inspira autant qu'il pu.

Carlisle serra le petit garçon dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit reprendre sa respiration. Edward, par cette étreinte, lui prouva qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur en voulant le garder avec eux. Il souleva son petit bonhomme et fit signe à sa famille de le suivre pour s'asseoir dans l'immense sofa. Une fois assis, il commença à masser la nuque du petit garçon qui pleurait doucement dans ses bras.

- Chut… Tout va bien… On est là maintenant… Tu es en sécurité avec nous… Puis il s'adressa à sa famille, si bas qu'Edward ne pouvait entendre. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa famille lui expliqua tout dans les détails et ils attendirent qu'Edward se calme durant dix minutes pendant lesquelles Carlisle leur avait dit de parler et de faire comme si de rien n'était et qu'ainsi, Edward ne soit pas le centre d'attention, ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé.

- N'empêche, dit Emmett, tu lui as bien foutu la trouille, Alice, avec tes magasins, rigola-t-il.

- Hé ! C'était pour lui rendre service, maintenant il a pleins de vêtements ! Dit-elle en boudant mais souriante.

- Emmett à raison, tu lui as peut-être rendu service, mais tu lui as également fait détester le shopping, intervînt Rosalie.

- Mais non, souffla-t-elle, n'importe quoi !

- Alors pourquoi Edward a-t-il murmuré cela dans son sommeil ma puce ? Lui demanda Jasper.

Edward se tendit dans les bras de Carlisle.

- Qui a-t-il mon grand ? Lui sourit-il.

- Je… vous… Vous ne me donnerez pas… 20 coups de ceintures pour avoir… parler en dormant ? Demanda-t-il craintivement mais avec espoir en relevant la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, mon bonhomme ! Dit-il, pas tellement surprit par cette question. Jamais nous ne te ferons de mal, le rassura-t-il.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Dit-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Et en plus, Alice fais peur à tout le monde avec son adoration pour les vêtements. Sauf que nous, nous ne dormons pas donc… il sourit quand un petit sourire fit une brève apparition sur le visage du petit garçon.

Emmett qui avait reprit la discussion avec sa sœur s'adressa à Carlisle.

- Docteur Cullen, dit-il feignant d'être sérieux, vous devez, vous qui êtes un médecin exceptionnel, sûrement être au courant que le magasinage à haute dose nuit gravement à la santé, n'est-ce pas ? Le taux de chaussurostérone, augmente en flèche et s'accompagne de maux de tête aggravés lorsque le sujet ne voit ne serais-ce qu'une chaussure.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Emmett.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Edward sourit encore une fois, bien que ce ne fût encore qu'une fraction de seconde. Puis il reposa sa tête contre le torse de son maî… non !… Pas son maître !… Docteur Cullen ?… Cullen devait donc être son nom de famille et il était médecin. Il décida de poser une question, rien qu'une, et puis il était dans les bras de son protecteur. Timidement il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de ce dernier.

- Oui Edward ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours en souriant.

- Est-ce que… hésita-t-il. Son protecteur lui fit signe de poursuivre. Est-ce que je peux vous appeler… Docteur Cullen ? … Parce que, se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter, je… Caraille… enfin… je… j'y arrive pas… je… je… c'est pas grave… laissez tomber…

- Hé du calme bonhomme, tout va bien… Et, tu peux m'appeler par le nom que tu souhaites… Cela ne me dérange pas… _Carlisle_ n'est pas facile à prononcer je le sais…, dit-il en souriant tendrement au petit garçon entre ses bras.

- D'accord… Docteur Cullen, dit-il légèrement.

Carlisle lui sourit et Edward remit sa tête sur son torse. Il reprit ses caresse dans ses cheveux et regarda son fils et sa fille continuer de se chamailler. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de l'estomac de son petit protégé.

- On dirait que quelqu'un à faim, rigola Emmett.

Edward rougit.

- Ne l'écoutes pas Edward, Emmett à souvent, même très souvent faim, lui dit Alice, continuant à charrier son frère. Il adore les grizzly, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en le voyant pâlir.

Edward ne comprenait pas bien. Mangeaient-t-ils des animaux ? Peut-être que c'était pour cela que leur yeux étaient dorés. Jasper sembla avoir comprit sa confusion et lui expliqua.

- Nous nous nourrissons exclusivement d'animaux, d'où la couleur de nos yeux.

Il hocha la tête, son hypothèse était donc bonne et il ne servirait pas de repas. Du moins il voulait y croire. Il se mit alors à chuchoter. Il voulait y arriver :

- Caraille… Carlaille… Carl…

- Presque ! S'exclama Emmett, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas grave bonhomme… dit Carlisle en souriant. Tu y arriveras… Aller, on va te trouver quelque chose à manger…, rajouta-t-il en soulevant Edward de ses genoux et le posant par terre.

Edward prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, ils retournèrent au salon où Carlisle le déposa sur le sofa et s'assis à ses côtés. Edward l'observa quelques secondes puis, lentement, se rapprocha pour finalement poser sa tête contre son épaule. Esmée sourit tendrement en regardant Carlisle passer son bras autour de ses petites épaules.

- Bon c'est quand qu'on lui donne les cadeaux ? Demanda Emmett à sa famille, impatient comme jamais.

- Carlisle il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui explique ? Demanda Esmée.

- D'accord… Edward ? Ce dernier releva la tête, tu veux bien monter sur mes genoux ? Edward le fit et il reprit. Bien… Alors… tu te souviens les paquets que tu as vu à l'étage ?

- Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête, je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas marcher dessus… je… j'avais pas vu…

- Chut… Ce n'est rien… Nous savons que tu ne l'as pas fais exprès…, dit Carlisle en lui posant la main sur la tête.

- Edward ces paquets sont pour toi, continua Esmée.

- Quoi ? Mais… je… pas le droit… je… c'est… je peux pas avoir…

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux petit bonhomme.

Edward ne dit rien, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi y avait-il des paquets pour lui ? Soudain, Emmett se décala de là où il était, et Edward aperçu les paquets de ce matin.

- On a pensé que tu n'avais pas de jouets, donc voilà, lui expliqua Emmett.

- Edward…, intervint Carlisle lorsque le petit garçon laissa échapper une larme. Chut… ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer mon grand.

- Carlisle a raison, que vas-tu faire pour t'amuser autrement ? dit Emmett.

- M'amuser ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, pour jouer, t'occuper ?

- Je peux nettoyer votre maison, souffla-t-il.

- Petit bonhomme, regardes-moi… Voilà… S'amuser veut dire que tu fasses quelque chose que tu aimes… Vois-tu, Emmett et Jasper aiment jouer aux jeux vidéo, Rosalie aime réparer des voitures, Esmée aime décorer les maison et Alice…

- Les magasins… grimaça Edward.

- Haha ! Alice tu devrais voir ta tête quand t'as vu la sienne, ça valait le coup d'œil ! Rigola-t-il.

- Oui Edward et chacun fait cela car cela les amusent. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, et vous qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire, Carlisle ?

- J'aime… Attends ! Sourit-il. Tu as réussi dire mon nom, c'est super mon petit bonhomme !

- Carlisle…, répéta Edward comme pour voir comment cela sonnait dans sa bouche. Puis il sourit un instant, surprit du résultat.

Carlisle lui effleura les cheveux et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Moi ce que j'aime, c'est quand tu souris mon grand… tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

- LES CADEAUX ! LES CADEAUX ! Scanda Emmett.

Carlisle se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille d'Edward.

- Tu devrais aller les ouvrir, je crains qu'il ne soit triste dans le cas contraire… Aller… Vas-y… Lui dit-il en le mettant debout.

Edward resta devant Carlisle et, hésitant, lui tendit la main.

- S'il vous plait…

Carlisle lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit :

- Va avec Emmett et Rosalie, c'est eux qui les ont choisit… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis à côté…

Edward se retourna pour faire face à Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant lui et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne mort pas… pas les humain en tout caAIE ! Mais arrête Rosie !

- Tu es un idiot Emmett Cullen.

- … et surtout pas les petits frères, continua-il en se penchant vers Edward.

Edward était surprit, il arrivait ici pour devenir le serviteur de ce clan et se retrouvait à être considéré comme un petit frère. Un sentiment apparu au fond de sa poitrine… il ne savait pas ce que c'était et cela et cela le rendait confus…

- Tu es heureux, je sens tes émotions, c'est mon don qui me permet de le savoir…

_Heureux ? _Il ne l'avait encore jamais été mais il aimait l'être, il se sentait bien…

- Bon maintenant… Tiens ! lui dit Emmett en lui tendant un des paquets.

Il ne savait que faire. Fallait-il l'ouvrir rapidement ? Lentement ? Il n'avait encore jamais fait cela.

- Ouvres le ! Lui indiqua Rosalie.

Il mit l'ours sous son bras et ouvrit le paquet. C'était un livre apparemment. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Les dessins n'avaient pas de couleurs…

- C'est un livre de coloriage, l'informa Rosalie en souriant, le but est de colorier chaque dessin sans dépasser, ou du moins, le moins possible.

Carlisle regarda le petit garçon acquiescer et continuer à ouvrir les paquets. C'est ainsi qu'une demie heure plus tard après que tout le monde lui ait expliqué en quoi consistait chacun des cadeaux, qui se trouvaient être trois films, deux livres pour enfants et des jeux de construction, il se retrouvait entrain de discuter avec sa famille autour de la table du salon, pendant qu'Edward coloriait sur ses genoux. Carlisle ne put réprimer son sourire quand il constata qu'Edward ne dépassait que très peu.

Carlisle espérait qu'un jour le petit garçon le considèrerait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu…

* * *

**Voilà, juste une petite question très importante : Préféreriez-vous que dans le futur, Edward et Jacob deviennent amis ou ennemis ? **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**A bientôt**


	8. Première neige

**Merci à Abby915, calimero59, laurie2102, aelita48, chachou35, elo-didie, tifolitoi, aliecullen4ever, Missloup, JessieRobSten, tianojuni, Rosabella01 et doudounord pour leurs messages.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Pendant que les Cullen discutaient et qu'Edward dessinait, Alice aperçut quelque chose dehors qui attira son attention. Elle sourit et s'exclama :

- Il neige !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Génial ! S'enthousiasma Emmett.

- Il quoi ? Chuchota Edward en regardant la fenêtre.

- Il neige. C'est lorsqu'il fait trop froid et que l'eau qui tombe du ciel quand il pleut devient glacée, on dit qu'il neige, expliqua Carlisle en le portant et l'approchant de la fenêtre.

- Tu n'en as jamais vu Edward ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Rose ! Il vivait en Italie ! Il ne neige que très rarement là-bas ! S'exclama son mari avant de recevoir un regard glacial.

Edward n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Des petits grains blancs tombaient du ciel et venaient se déposer par terre, créant ainsi un tapis blanc. Il se contenta de regarder ce magnifique spectacle lorsqu'Alice parla :

- Edward, viens avec moi, on va t'habiller et on pourra sortir. Enfin, si tu es d'accord papa ? Demanda Alice.

- Si Edward en a envie, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit-il en regardant son petit protégé.

- Oui ! Répondit précipitamment le petit garçon avant de baisser les yeux.

- Très bien alors va t'habiller avec Alice, rigola Carlisle face à son enthousiasme puis en le déposant.

Alice tendit alors la main à Edward, qui la prit après avoir regarder Carlisle, et se dirigea vers la chambre inoccupée, où ils avaient installé les nouveaux vêtements. Elle installa Edward sur le lit et commença à chercher les vêtements appropriés lorsqu'Edward prit la parole :

- Pardon…

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Pour avoir parlé dans mon dodo…

- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas, entre nous, j'ai l'habitude, lui sourit-elle.

- D'accord. Répondit-il en lui retournant un petit sourire.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous prêts à sortir. Edward était vêtu d'un pantalon et chaussures de ski, gris ainsi que d'un manteau épais, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet, bleus marine. Les Cullen étaient habillés de la même sorte, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Bon allez on y va ! S'écria Emmett en ouvrant la porte.

Devant la lueur dans les yeux d'Edward, qui montrait son impatience timide, Carlisle prit la parole :

- A toi l'honneur Edward.

L'enfant avança timidement vers l'extérieur. Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur la neige, il les fixa, réfléchit, puis se baissa et en attrapa un peu dans son gant pour la regarder.

Carlisle le regarda observer la neige dans sa main et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il retira son gant et prit de la neige dans sa main à son tour.

- Retire ton gant pour voir comment cela fait…

Edward fit comme Carlisle le lui avait conseillé et fut surprit du résultat.

- C'est froid !

- Bien plus froid que nous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jasper.

- Oui…

- Bon aller on fait un bonhomme de neige, s'exclama Alice.

- Non ! Une bataille de boules de neige ! Cria à son tour Emmett.

- Que préfères-tu chéri ? Demanda Esmée à Edward.

- Heu… Je… Je… Comme vous voulez… ?

- Chut calme toi, et puis c'est à toi de choisir.

Edward semblait hésiter grandement alors Carlisle décida d'une autre alternative.

- Nous pouvons faire les deux ? Cela te tente-t-il ?

Edward acquiesça rapidement et chacun se vit donner une tâche par Alice pour faire le bonhomme de neige. Les quatre enfants Cullen avaient déjà construit le corps, et Carlisle et Esmée montraient à Edward comment rouler la neige de façon à faire la tête. Une fois celle-ci terminée. Emmett posa la tête sur le corps et Alice posa les bâtons en guise de bras. Le bonhomme faisait environ deux mètres. Il ne restait qu'à terminer la tête.

- Edward, on va faire son visage, tu veux ? Lui proposa Carlisle.

- Oui.

- Bien, alors, prends ces noisettes et approche… Voilà… Je vais te mettre sur mes épaules et tu vas les poser où tu le souhaites, d'accord ?

Edward hocha la tête et monta sur ses épaules. Il posa deux noisettes pour faire les yeux et les sept autres formèrent une ligne créant la bouche. Alice s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une carotte.

- Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? la questionna Emmett.

- Bah dans le frigo tiens…

- Ah…

- Tiens Edward, mets son nez…

Edward planta la carotte et tous reculèrent pour mieux regarder leur chef d'œuvre. Edward était content, leur bonhomme de neige était très joli. Alice, qui était allée chercher quelque chose dans la maison revint.

- Aller ! Tous le monde à côté de Monsieur Neige et souriez ! Dit-elle en posant l'appareil photo sur le trépied après avoir réglé le retardateur.

Carlisle fit descendre Edward de ses épaules mais le garda dans ses bras. Edward ne savait que faire…

- Sourit… lui souffla Carlisle dans l'oreille.

Edward le fit et fut éblouit par un flash, il tourna la tête et la cala dans le cou de son protecteur.

- Elle est parfaite ! Déclara Alice.

- Ce n'est rien mon grand ça va passer, lui dit Carlisle pendant que celui-ci se frottait les yeux, Alice, le flash n'était pas nécessaire…

- Désolée, j'avais oublié…

- D'accord mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Bon la bataille de neige maintenant ! S'impatienta Emmett.

- Qui se met avec qui ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Déjà on sépare les couples, déclara Emmett.

- Pourquoi ? Le questionna Alice.

- Parce que c'est plus drôle tiens !

- D'accord, Edward avec qui veux-tu être ? Tu peux choisir trois personnes, l'informa Rosalie.

- …

- Nous ne t'en voudrons pas, choisis qui tu souhaites, le rassura Carlisle.

- D'accord… alors… euh… Car… Carlisle…

- Jasper était un très bon soldat, l'informa Alice.

- Hé, pas d'influençage ! S'exclama Emmett.

- « Influençage » chéri ? rigola sa femme.

- Tu peux dire « pas de tentative d'influence » mais « influençage » ça n'existe pas, se moqua Carlisle.

- Ouai, bon. On s'en fiche. Pas de « tentative d'influence » alors… grogna-t-il.

- Alors Edward ?

- Japser… euh non… Jas-per… et Rosalie, bégaya-t-il.

- Très bien. Les équipes sont faites alors commençons…

- Non ! Si vous avez Jasper on doit être un de plus, râla Emmett.

- Emmett… le réprimanda Carlisle en lui indiquant Edward de la tête.

- Bon d'accord…

- Et pas de super vitesse ! Les prévînt Esmée.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la bataille. Jasper lui expliqua comment faire une boule de neige, et Carlisle ne s'éloignait pas beaucoup de lui. La bataille était en son plein et Emmett avait fait tomber Carlisle et lui mettait de la neige dans la figure. Alice et Jasper s'embrassaient tout en se balançant de la poudreuse, et Rosalie et Esmée regardaient leurs époux se battre tandis qu'elles faisaient de même. Tous le monde riait. Edward souriait doucement lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose à la lisière du bois… Il s'approcha. Il avait peur mais ses pieds ne lui obéissaient pas. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la forêt, il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque quelque chose le poussa et il tomba…

**Voilà, je sais ce n'est pas très long, j'essaierais de faire plus au suivant. J'attend vos suppositions, propositions et conseils.**

**A bientôt.**


	9. Papa !

**Voilà une courte suite, j'espère que vous aurez des conseils pour la suite, que j'essaye d'écrire rapidement.**

**Merci à calimero59, elo-didie, JessieRobSten, aelita48, laurie2102, chachou35, Rosabella01, sandraj60, doudounord, Abby915, juju.C et Missloup pour leurs messages. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Papa !**

_Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque quelque chose le poussa et il tomba…_

Debout, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un animal avec de grandes cornes, dont il ne connaissait pas l'espèce. L'animal avait la tête baissée et de son sabot droit, il grattait la neige, faisant apparaitre la terre en dessous. Edward était terrifié, ses cornes lui faisaient très peur, et l'animal avait l'air près à foncer sur lui… Il prit alors une décision, il se leva et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le fond de la forêt. Il réalisa tout de suite qu'il aurait dû aller dans l'autre sens et rejoindre Carlisle, Esmée et les autres, mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Alors il courut, courut, courut… Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il aperçut un enfoncement en pierre dans montagne, il s'y faufila et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. L'endroit était étroit et il ne pouvait que rester debout et de profile à la sortie. Il faisait froid, son bonnet était tombé pendant qu'il courait. _Oh non ! Il espérait ne pas l'avoir perdu._ Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé à l'aide, pourquoi ne pas avoir couru vers la maison. Il ferma alors les yeux, et les larmes qu'il retenait, tombèrent.

Carlisle se releva après avoir fait avaler de la neige à Emmett, et regarda sa famille. Il se dirigea vers Esmée et Rosalie, qui venaient de se séparer, embrassa son épouse, dont les cheveux étaient pleins de neige, en la serrant dans ses bras, quand soudain son esprit revient à Edward, celui-ci n'était plus là…

- Où est Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il était juste là il y a cinq minutes, dit Emmett en pointant l'orée du bois. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, dit-il sans paniquer.

Carlisle se précipita à la suite de Jasper vers la forêt, et ce dernier lui montra le bonnet d'Edward.

- Il a aussi des traces de sabots par terre, intervint Alice, et l'odeur d'un cerf. Celle-ci couvre d'ailleurs celle d'Edward…On va avoir du mal à le pister.

- D'accord, alors… on va se séparer… Esmée et moi allons vers le Sud, Jasper et Alice vers l'Est et, Rose et Emmett vers l'Ouest ! Restez calmes lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé et rassurez-le… Ah et courez doucement, pour ne pas raté son odeur.

Sa famille acquiesça et chaque groupe partit à la recherche du petit garçon. Alice et Jasper n'avaient couru que quelques minutes à vitesse humaine lorsque qu'une odeur leur parvînt. Jasper ressentit de la peur venant de d'une grosse fissure dans un roc. Il fit signe à Alice d'aller chercher Carlisle, et, une fois celle-ci éloignée, il s'approcha tout doucement. Il espérait qu'Edward lui ferait confiance et surtout qu'il ne paniquerait pas. Soudain, il réalisa que l'endroit où se cachait l'enfant était en plein sur la frontière séparant leurs terres de celles des Quileutes. Il s'approcha tout de même, en restant bien du bon côté, et s'accroupit pour parler au petit garçon.

- Edward ? C'est Jasper… Tu peux sortir, le cerf n'est plus là…

Edward sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Jasper. Il ouvrit les yeux et il était bel et bien là. Il était rassuré car il n'était plus seul. Il s'avança doucement, son manteau frottant contre la roche, quand soudain, ce dernier s'accrocha à la pierre…Il ne pouvait plus avancer… Il essayait de tirer sur sa manche mais rien n'y faisait…

- Jasper… murmura-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Jasper, lorsqu'il vit les larmes apparaître dans les yeux du petit homme.

- Ma manche est coincée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider… le rassura-t-il. Donne moi ta main… Tu vois je suis là ?

Edward serra la main de Jasper. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas rester enfermé ici.

- Edward c'est bien ta manche qui est coincée ? Pas ta main ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, alors tu vas essayer d'enlever ton manteau sur ta gauche.

Edward ne voulait pas lâcher sa main, elle le rassurait sur sa présence, il la serra alors plus fort.

- Tout va bien, je reste ici, regarde moi… d'accord ?

Edward hocha la tête et fit comme on lui demandait, il tira sur la fermeture éclair, s'égratignant sa main gauche contre la parois rocheuse dans le processus. Il ôta ensuite le manteau, de façon à ce que celui-ci ne soit enrouler qu'autour de son bras droit. Une fois fait, le froid le glaça en s'insinuant dans la fine épaisseur de son pull. Jasper reprit la parole.

- Très bien, maintenant redonne moi ta main, je vais te tirer dehors.

- Ne le touche pas sangsue ! Gronda une voix, le faisant trembler de nouveau.

Edward ne voyait pas à qui appartenait cette voix qui lui faisait peur, d'où il était, il ne voyait que Jasper. Il s'avança doucement vers la sortie, en tirant fort sur son bras pour se dégager. Une fois fait, il se plaça au bord de la faille et regarda l'homme qui avait crié. Il était grand, avait les cheveux noir, les yeux marrons foncés et la peau mate. Derrière lui se trouvait deux autres hommes au physique plus ou moins similaire. Ce n'était pas des vampires, c'était sûr, leur peau était bien trop foncée. D'ailleurs, ils lui rappelaient les Indiens dans les livres que lui avait montrés Eve. Il sursauta le plus grand des trois hommes lui adressa la parole.

- Viens par ici, petit.

Edward ne bougea pas mais tourna la tête pour voir que le reste des vampires arrivaient aux côtés de Jasper. Dès qu'il aperçu Carlisle, Edward fut soulagé et ses muscles se détendirent instantanément.

- Ce rocher ne fait partie d'aucun de nos territoires, dit son protecteur.

- C'est exact, intervint le plus jeune des hommes, mais c'est un humain, alors il vient avec nous !

- Sam, calme toi ! Le réprimanda le plus âgé, puis il se tourna vers Edward, aller viens vers nous, on va te ramener chez toi.

- Il vit chez nous, l'informa Carlisle.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourq…

- Eloignons-nous je vais vous expliquer Colin, lui proposa-t-il.

Celui qui semblait être le chef, s'éloigna avec Carlisle, et ils se rendirent à une dizaine de mètres d'Edward. Le vampire lui raconta tout, les Volturi, la mère du petit qui l'avait « confié » à Aro, les punitions, les serviteurs, les mauvais traitements, le début de confiance envers lui et sa famille…

- Il me fait confiance, et vous le pouvez également, je vous promet de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, le pria Carlisle.

- C'est à Billy de décider…

- Je suis là ! Intervînt l'indien, dont le fauteuil roulant, qui avait été équipé de mini-ski, était poussé par un jeune garçon. Et je propose que le petit choisisse lui-même ce qu'il préfère. J'ai entendu votre récit Carlisle et je suis tout à fait conscient qu'envoyer l'enfant chez des humains pourrait être dangereux pour nous mais surtout pour lui si il parle de vous aux humains. Cependant, si cela est ce qu'il souhaite, nous nous devons de lui trouver un foyer…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Billy, accorda le médecin qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas que son protégé soit séparé d'eux, mais si Edward choisissait de partir, il ne le retiendrait pas…

- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit où ce tenait toujours l'enfant et Rosalie prit la parole, inquiète :

- Il tremble de froid Carlisle, j'entends ses dents claquer.

- Où est son manteau ?

- Il s'était coincé à l'intérieur, il a dû l'ôté, l'informa Jasper.

- Petit, si tu viens avec nous, tu seras au chaud, alors qu'av…, commença l'indien dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, avec véhémence.

- Sean ! Tais toi, c'est à lui de choisir ! Le coupa Billy.

Celui marmonna et s'éloigna dans la forêt.

- Edward, poussin, l'appela Esmée, c'est à toi de choisir.

- Edward, commença Billy, tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi, tu peux retourner avec les Cullen, ou alors, venir avec nous, et nous te trouverons une gentille famille avec laquelle tu vivras.

- Il peut rester avec nous Billy ? Demanda Sam.

- Ou tu peux venir avec nous, confirma Billy, en acquiesçant.

Edward regardait à tour de rôle des deux côtés. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour ne pas s'enfuir face à un animal qu'il trouvait effrayant. A sa gauche, se trouvaient des humains, comme lui, et à sa droite, les vampires qui s'étaient occupés de lui ses deux derniers jours, Esmée, qu'il ne connaissait pas énormément mais qu'il trouvait très gentille, Rosalie, qui était très jolie et qui lui avait apprit à colorier, Emmett, de qui il avait eu peur de par sa carrure mais qui en fait était très drôle, Alice, qui lui avait fait détester les magasins, Jasper, qui lui avait apprit à gagner à coup sûr une bataille de boules de neige, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas finit; mais surtout il y avait Carlisle, son protecteur, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sean prenait la parole.

- Bon j'en ai marre, s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant et en attrapant le bras d'Edward. Il viens avec nous !

Edward se retrouva sur l'épaule de l'indien en un instant.

- Lâche-le Sean ! Gronda Billy.

- Non ! Ce sont des vampires ! On va pas le laisser avec eux ! S'énerva-t-il en commençant à reculer vers son territoire.

Edward avait très peur, il ne voulait pas quitter les Cullen, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérait et il fit quelque chose qui le surprit.

- Non ! Je veux rester ! Lâchez moi ! Papa ! Cria-t-il en pleurant.

Tous, indiens et vampires, se figèrent. Même Sean. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux des pleurs d'Edward qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il donnait des coups de pieds et de poings sur le torse et le dos de Sean. celui-ci bien sûr ne souffrait pas, cependant lorsqu'Edward glissa un peu dans les bras du jeune homme, son pied atteint l'aine de l'indien, qui le lâcha sous le coup de la surprise. Edward tomba assez durement à terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en continuant de pleurer. Il avait mal à la tête, le froid de la neige le faisait trembler encore plus.

Les Cullen regardaient leur protégé de leur côté de la frontière. Tous étaient inquiets, Edward ne bougeait pas, et eux, ne pouvaient s'avancer. Ils voulaient tous courir et dire « au diable le traité », mais ils ne pouvaient prendre ce risque. Carlisle gardait un bras enrouler autour de la taille de son épouse, tandis que celle-ci lui serrait la main. Le mouvement de Sam leur fit tourner la tête. Celui-ci, après le signe de tête de Billy s'était dirigé vers l'enfant à terre et l'avait soulevé dans ses bras. Il s'était ensuite avancé vers Carlisle et Esmée et avait posé le garçon en pleurs dans les bras de Carlisle. Puis les cinq indiens disparurent en courant, après un autre signe de tête de Billy, qui lui était poussé par Sam.

Carlisle regarda le petit garçon pleurer, ses paupières étaient closes et il tremblait toujours. Jasper, qui avait ôté son manteau, le tendit à Esmée. Cette dernière regarda son époux, déposer le petit dans ses bras et l'enrouler dans le manteau. Il remit ensuite son bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le front de l'enfant. Il se tourna alors vers sa famille et parla :

- Aller rentrons vite à la maison…


	10. Une famille

**Coucou, tout d'abord je tenais à me faire pardonner, car je n'ai pas publié depuis un certain temps et que la suite est courte, et ce n'est pas tout, je viens de m'apercevoir que depuis le début de cette fic, j'écrivais Esmé avec la mauvaise orthographe ( Esmée ) par conséquent, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me pardonner.**

**Remerciements à : Abby915, EcstatiK, laurie2102, elo-didie, JessieRobSten, Missloup, chachou35, aelita48, doudounord, sandraj60, calimero59, Mackensy et Gabrielle Raven Malfoy.**

**Chapitre 10 : Une famille**

_- Aller rentrons vite à la maison…_

La famille Cullen marchait lentement dans la forêt, Esmé tenant toujours un Edward en larmes dans ses bras. Jasper n'utilisait plus son don, car, premièrement, il était inutile, et, de toute façon, il valait mieux qu'Edward se vide de toutes ces mauvaises émotions, qui l'empêcherait à repartir de zéro avec eux par la suite, car il le savait maintenant, Edward ne partirait pas vivre avec les loups, ou d'autres humains, non, il resterait à leurs côtés.

Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, Edward s'était enfin calmé et endormi, cependant il n'avait à aucun moment ouvert les yeux, ce qui inquiétait Carlisle. _Sait-il au moins qu'il est avec nous ? Se demandait-il. _Lorsque les Cullen arrivèrent au seuil de la grande demeure et qu'Emmett ouvrit la porte, Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Et Carlisle le rassura aussitôt.

- Hé… Tout va bien… On est là…

- Je… ils… sont partis…? Demanda-t-il, les larmes au yeux, en serrant la main de Carlisle et en attrapant la veste d'Esmé.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Ils rentrèrent alors dans la maison et Carlisle et Esmé emmenèrent Edward se réchauffer à l'aide d'une douche bien chaude, après quoi Edward demanda doucement s'il pouvait se reposer un peu. Le couple le mit alors au lit et redescendit après qu'il se soit endormit.

L'après midi se déroula alors lentement. A vrai dire, tout ce déroulait comme juste avant l'arrivée d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper jouaient aux jeux vidéo, Carlisle et Esmé regardaient, et Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de faire on ne sait quoi à l'étage. Le seul changement était majeur : un être angélique, aux yeux verts et cheveux bronze, dormait à l'étage. En apparence, les Cullen avaient l'air concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient, mais juste en apparence, car chaque membre de la famille était concentré, certes, mais uniquement sur la respiration de l'enfant. Tous voulaient être sûr qu'il dormait, et veillaient à ne pas faire de bruit.

Carlisle réfléchissait à une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

Esmé repensait au coucher d'Edward, celui-ci ne les avait jamais quitté des yeux et n'avait cessé de regarder elle et son époux à tour de rôle, comme s'il regardait un match de tennis, puis, il s'était endormi, son ours sous le bras et chacune de ses mains serraient une des leurs sur son estomac.

Jasper repensait à la première boule de neige qu'Edward avait réussi à faire, la lueur qu'il avait vue dans ces yeux lui avait fait penser à… il ne savait pas exactement à quoi mais il avait été touché par le regard du petit à son attention.

Emmett, pensait lui aux jeux vidéo… et à Edward ! Car il rêvait d'être celui qui lui apprendrait à jouer.

Alice, se concentrait pour voir quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait, cependant elle espérait ne pas savoir tout de suite quel serait le physique d'Edward dans dix ans, elle voulait le voir grandir.

De son côté Rosalie, elle, rayonnait. Elle se disait qu'elle avait une seconde raison, en plus d'Emmett, pour accepter sa condition de vampire.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, la nuit étant presque tombée, Alice descendit un papier à la main, suivie de Rosalie, et s'adressa à ses parents :

Il va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre… mais, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il vit Carlisle se redresser, il vaut mieux le laisser jusqu'à là…

- Et si il fait une autre crise d'angoisse? Demanda Carlisle avant d'être interrompu par sa fille.

- Je veille au grain papa, lui sourit-elle.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il en se rasseyant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du petit garçon, leur prouva qu'il se réveillait. Puis, la famille entendit le bruit de pied se posant sur le sol de la chambre à l'étage, puis, plus rien… Carlisle se demanda que faire lorsqu'il vit un sourire naître sur le visage de sa fille, dans les bras de Jasper.

- Carlisle ? Dit une petite voie murmurée, provenant d'au dessus de leur tête.

Carlisle sourit à son tour lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voie d'Edward.

- Papa ? Maman ? Murmura de nouveau le petit.

Carlisle et Esmé se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'étage mais rentrèrent doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Hé ! Comment tu te sens petit bonhomme ? Lui demanda Carlisle en s'accroupissant devant lui avec Esmé à ses côtés.

Edward avait un peu peur. Pas des Cullen, non, mais plutôt d'être rejeté. Après tout il les avait appelé « papa et maman ». Comment allaient-ils réagirent, allaient-il lui en vouloir ? Il se décida alors de découvrir si ils avaient prévu de se débarrasser de lui ou bien de le garder avec eux.

- Je vais m'en aller… Chuchota-t-il en serrant sa peluche plus fort dans ses bras.

Carlisle fut désemparé, il avait espéré qu'il choisirait de rester avec eux, mais il s'était promit de ne pas l'empêcher de partir s'il le souhaitait.

- Et bien… si tu le veux vraiment… dit-il peiné.

- Non ! S'écria doucement Edward. Enfin… je… croyais…que vous… que vous ne voulez peut-être plus… de moi… parce que j'ai dit papa et maman… Dit il avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien sûr que si on veut de toi mon grand, intervînt Carlisle, son sourire refaisant apparition, en on serait ravi d'être tes parents.

Edward sourit à son tour, bien que timidement, et doucement, ouvrit ses bras devant lui.

- Est-ce que…?

Esmé et Carlisle se regardèrent et se sourirent puis, Carlisle s'avança et prit Edward dans ses bras tandis qu'Esmé prit une couverture pas trop grande dans l'armoire et l'enveloppa autour de l'enfant. Carlisle se pencha ensuite vers sa femme, l'embrassa et lui dit au creux de l'oreille pendant qu'Edward laissait reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine :

- Je t'aime tant Esmé Cullen.

- Pas autant que moi Carlisle Cullen.

Après que les parents Cullen soient montés à l'étage, au rez-de-chaussée, Rosalie prit la parole :

- Emmett, Jasper, vous vous chargez de faire un feu, Alice et moi on va préparer à manger pour Edward.

- Et vous savez cuisiné depuis quand ? S'étonna Emmett.

- Emmett… le menaça-t-elle.

- Avec une recette on peut tout faire frérot, rit-elle, trop heureuse pour être vexée en agitant le morceeau de papier dans ses mains.

- Dakodak, chef. Sourit-il.

- On a quinze minutes, ajouta Alice.

- Ok mais essayez de ne pas lui provoquer d'intoxication alimentaire, rit-il en s'enfuyant sous le regard de son épouse.

Tous se dispersèrent, Rosalie et Alice décidèrent de faire un bon plat à Edward, elles optèrent pour lui préparer un plat de spaghettis bolognaise ainsi que quelques cookies, dont-elles avaient cherché la meilleure recette toute l'après-midi en regardant des vidéos et espérant ainsi réussir le mieux possible le repas.

Rosalie mit les pâtes à chauffer et s'occupa de la sauce pendant qu'Alice s'occupait des cookies. L'odeur de la nourriture ne les gênait pas. Le repas en train de cuire, elles retournèrent au salon, où les garçons avaient fait le feu et été retournés à leur jeu.

Vers dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, leur parents descendaient, un Edward emmitouflé dans une couverture et son doudou devant son nez, dans les bras de Carlisle, ou plutôt le bras de celui-ci car une de ses mains tenait celle d'Esmé.

Edward regarda à son tour Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, et sourit en reposant sa tête contre le torse de Carlisle et regardant Esmé.

Il avait enfin une famille.


	11. Un dessin

**Coucou, je suis vraiment énormément magistralement désolée pour le retard, je vous prie de m'en excuser.**

**Merci à chachou35, doudounord, aliecullen4ever, Mackensy, chouchoumag, **_**nounou**_**, elo-didie, calimero59, EcstatiK, aelita48, Missloup, Abby915, **_**Laurie D, **_**sandraj60, choupi77 et lyli13.**

**Chapitre 11 : Un dessin**

Aujourd'hui Edward rentrait à l'école. Une semaine après sa rencontre avec les Indiens Carlisle lui avait fait passer un test pour évaluer son niveau qui se trouvait être bon, il savait plus ou moins lire et compter, il rentrait donc en CP avec les enfants de son âge. Alice l'avait habillé d'une chemise blanche en dessous d'un gilet bleu marine, d'un jean de même couleur et de chaussures de ville noires ainsi qu'un manteau en laine noir, de gants et d'une écharpe. Alice avait dit qu'il était « classe » avant qu'il ne sorte de la villa pour rejoindre la Mercédès noire du médecin.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait devant ce grand bâtiment de couleur orangée où il allait devoir entrer d'ici quelques minutes. Son cœur s'emballait, il était nerveux. Il serra alors inconsciemment les mains de ses parents qui étaient accroupis devant lui.

- Hey bonhomme ! Que t'arrive t-il ? Lui demanda tendrement Carlisle.

- Je… Non rien…

- Tout va bien se passer mon grand tu verras.

- Ton père à raison poussin.

- J'ai peur…

- Viens là, lui dit Carlisle en l'attirant à lui pour le faire asseoir sur son genou plié. Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé hier soir ?

- Que vous serez là à la fin de l'école…

- Exactement ! Lui sourit Carlisle. On ne va pas t'abandonner, on sera là tout les soirs d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Aller ! Je suis sûr que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser. Dit le médecin en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et tu vas te faire plein d'amis, ajouta Esmée en lui embrassant la joue.

- D'accord, sourit-il en les embrassant tout deux.

Carlisle le fit redresser et lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'Alice avait désespérément tenté de coiffer avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

- Les enfants ! Approchez par ici s'il vous plait ! Appela une vieille dame.

- A ce soir chéri, passe une bonne journée !

Edward sourit à ses parents et se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe d'enfants qui s'était formé autour de la maîtresse. La vieille dame les entraîna ensuite dans une classe où elle les fît s'asseoir. Edward s'assit seul au fond de la pièce, toutes places ayant déjà étaient prises.

- Où elle est la maîtresse, madame Waldon ? Demanda une petite fille blonde.

- Votre maîtresse va arriver dans quelques minutes, il y a des embouteillages. Mais en attendant vous allez sortir vos crayons de couleurs et dessiner… Voyons voir… les cadeaux que vous avez eu à Noël ? Leur demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui !

- Tiens Jacob… Est-ce que tu peux distribuer ses feuilles s'il te plait ?

- Oui madame. Répondit un petit garçon au cheveux noirs de jet.

Pendant la distribution, Edward entendit les conversations autour de lui.

- Moi j'ai eu un vélo SANS petites roues !

- T'as de la chance, moi j'ai eu qu'un jeu de console, je l'avais même pas demandé c'est trop nul…

Edward n'y croyait pas ses oreilles, certains se plaignait vraiment de rien du tout…Une fois que tout le monde eut reçu sa feuille, les enfants se mirent à dessiner en racontant leur vacances et leur Noël, tout en ignorant Edward, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que madame Waldon sorte de la salle quelques minutes et qu'un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus se lève et se dirige vers lui suivi de deux petites filles.

- Alors le nouveau, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Mike, elle c'est Jessica et elle Lauren, dit il en montrant la brune et la blonde.

- Edward, répondit-il en chuchotant.

- Parle plus fort j'ai pas entendu !

- Edward, répéta-t-il plus fort mais sans regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

- Hahaha c'est quoi ce prénom trop nul ? C'est vieux ! T'as quel âge ? Mille ans ? Rigola-t-il.

- En tout cas t'es beau. T'as une amoureuse ? Demanda Jessica.

Edward secoua la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais Mike n'eut pas le temps de le voir que la porte s'ouvrit et les trois enfants retournèrent à leur place. Edward regarda sa maîtresse, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne se souvenait pas où. Elle était jeune, avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus.

- Bonjour les petits loulous ! Excusez moi de mon retard, les bouchons c'est pas rigolo, souriait-elle. Alors c'était bien Noël ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Héhé doucement, rappelez vous, on lève le doigt… Oui Lily ?

- J'ai eu une poupée super super super super super super…

- Oui je crois que j'ai comprit, rit-elle. Bon je vais passer dans les rangs pour voir ce que vous dessinez et vous allez chacun me raconter votre Noël. Après vous me direz le nom de vos cadeau, je ferais la liste au tableau et vous vous entrainerez écrire chaque mots pour demain, ça marche ?

- Oui mademoiselle !

Edward reprit alors son dessin, il espérait ne pas se tromper et s'appliquait autant qu'il pouvait. Il venait de finir de dessiner quand une voix le fit sursauter.

- Bonjour toi, dit sa maîtresse. On se connait non ?

- Heu… bonjour…heu…oui enfin…non…

La jeune femme rigola.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était pendant les vacances ? Tu étais dans les bras de ton papa pendant qu'on te faisait essayer des chaussures ?

Edward se souvenait maintenant. La gentille dame à qui il n'avait pas osé répondre.

- Edward c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Moi c'est mademoiselle Emy. Et dis moi, ton Noël s'est bien passé ? Qu'a tu eus ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant son dessin.

Edward sourit en regardant son dessin.

- Une famille…

**J'ai mon idée pour la suite elle devrait arrivée rapidement. J'attend vos commentaires.**

**A bientôt.**


	12. Pourquoi ?

**Voilà la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup à nounou, elo-didie, Missloup, Rosabella01, aliecullen4ever, La Rose Enchainee, doudounord, chachou35, diabolo78, juju.C et Bellalala.**

**Chapitre 12 : Pourquoi ?**

_- Une famille…_

Sa maîtresse l'avait félicité en lui souriant et était aller devant le tableau pour écrire les différents mots, même le mot d'Edward fût écrit. Il était content et en avait oublié Mike et ses moqueries. La journée s'était déroulée calmement, il ne s'était pas fait de copains ni de copines mais il aimait bien sa mademoiselle Emy. L'heure de la fin de l'école arriva et il sortit de la classe derrière les autres jusque dans la cour après avoir remis son manteau. La directrice, Mme Waldon s'approcha de lui.

- Edward, tes parents arriveront d'ici une demi-heure, ton papa me fais dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Lui sourit-elle.

- D'accord.

- Aller va t'amuser avec les enfants qu'il reste. Lui dit elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il s'assit plutôt sur un banc et regarda les autres jouer au soccer. Il pensait à ses frères et sœurs qui ne commençaient le lycée que demain, quand Mike et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approchèrent de lui.

- Hey tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? Demanda le garçon visiblement plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux noirs et enrobé.

Edward accepta tout de suite, heureux de trouver des personnes avec qui jouer. Il les suivi dans un coin éloigné de la cour où ils s'assirent.

- Alors comme ça t'es le fils du docteur Cullen ?

- Heu… oui…

- Même pas vrai ! S'exclama Mike, les Cullen c'est même pas tes vrais parents d'abord !

A ce moment Edward regretta d'être venu. Mike était méchant et il ne voulait pas rester avec lui.

- T'habitais où avant ? Demanda le garçon avec un air mauvais. Tes parents t'aimaient plus alors ils t'ont donné ?

- Non…

- Hey Larry ! Devine ce qu'il a dessiné comme cadeau de Noël !

- Je sais pas, une poupée ? Se moqua Larry.

- Non, dit Mike en éclatant de rire. Sa famille !

- Mais t'es bête ? Pourquoi t'as dessiné ça ?

Les deux garçons étaient tordus de rire. Edward avait les joues couvertes de larmes. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'il puisse se faire des amis. Larry avait raison, il était bête.

- Oh ! Il pleure regarde Mike ! S'exclama Larry le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bah faut pas pleurer _Edward. _Dit Mike en insistant sur son prénom.

- Il s'appelle Edward ? Oh le pauvre. T'as pas de chance !

- Tu sais on m'a dit que quand on a un prénom moche, il faut manger de la neige, l'informa Mike.

Edward recula quand les deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui, menaçants.

- Non… S'il vous plait… pleurait-il.

- Mais c'est pour t'aider _Eddy._

- Je… Je m'appelle… Ed…Edward…

- Mais non, c'est mieux Eddy. Aller tiens manges cette neige et après tu t'appelleras Eddy.

- Non… Je veux… pas…

- Bon ! Faut utiliser la force alors Mike ! Rigola Larry.

Edward recula encore lorsqu'ils continuaient d'avancer dans sa direction. Là où ils étaient les maîtresses ne pouvaient pas les voir, ni les entendre. Il voulait appeler à l'aide mais ses pleurs l'en empêchaient. Son dos rencontra un mur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- A l'attaque ! S'écria Mike.

Ils se jetèrent sur lui et l'attrapèrent par les bras. Larry lui donna un coup derrière le genoux qui le fit tomber face contre terre. Mike le retourna sur le dos tandis que Larry s'asseyait sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever. Edward luttait, pleurait, les suppliait, puis il arrêta de lutter. Ils étaient plus forts que lui et il avait apprit dans le passé que dans ces cas là, lutter ne servait à rien. Il resta alors à pleurer tandis que Mike approchait de la neige de son visage. Larry stoppa sa main et lui dit :

- Attend ! On m'a dit que si la personne au prénom trop horrible à des yeux verts, il faut lui enlever sa blouson et le brûler.

- T'as raison mon pote ! Mais son tee-shirt aussi !

- Ouai !

- Non… Je vous en pris…Arrêtez…

Larry se décala et ils réussirent à lui ôter sa veste. Edward pleurait et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait le dos gelé, et cela lui faisait mal, comme une brûlure. Et Larry lui appuyait sur le ventre.

- Aller Eddy ! Un peu de neige pour la route ! Ouvre la bouche ! Lui dit Mike.

Edward secoua la tête pour éviter la main pleine de neige de Mike. Sa tête lui tournait. Mike lui boucha le nez pour qu'il ouvre la bouche par manque d'oxygène, et dès qu'il l'ouvrit lui mit la neige en lui barbouillant le visage. Edward tenta de recracher mais il s'étouffait et la glace lui faisait mal aux dents. Son cœur fit un bond de joie quand une voix d'enfant s'éleva dans les airs.

- Arrêtez ! SAM ! Cria la voix.

Edward vit Mike et Larry partir en courant, seulement pour être interceptés pas quelqu'un.

- Où est-ce que vous croyez allez vous deux ? Gronda une autre voix, mais pas d'enfant cette fois.

- Hey ca va ? Demanda une voix au dessus de lui. La voix lui enleva la neige du visage et s'écria. Sam ! C'est le p'tit Cullen.

- Paul je m'occupe de lui avec Jacob. Toi, Embry et Jared vous allez les ramener auprès de leur maîtresse. Vous expliquez la situation et vous dites qu'on l'emmène chez Billy.

- Ok à toute. Venez vous !

Edward entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et il roula sur le ventre pour tenter de s'échapper mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

- Doucement… Jacob aide moi à lui mettre son manteau.

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait et sa vue se stabilisa peu à peu. La chaleur que lui apporta le vêtement lui fît un bien fou. Il ferma les yeux pour améliorer sa vision et quand il les ouvrit il reconnu un garçon de sa classe, Jacob, et un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait. Il se rendit compte que l'adolescent, Sam, le tenait sous les bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Jacob.

Edward ne pu que hocher la tête. Il avait peur de se remettre à pleurer s'il parlait.

- Je vais t'amener chez Jacob, il faut que je vois son père…En voyant le regard effrayé d'Edward il ajouta. Tes parents viendront te chercher là-bas t'en fais pas.

Sam le souleva du sol ayant peur qu'il ne s'effondre et prit la main de Jacob. A la sortie, Paul l'attendait. Ils prirent le chemin vers la voiture ensemble.

- C'est bon, tout est ok, la prof leur à passé un de ces savons… Lui dit Paul en entrant dans la voiture.

- Tant mieux. Lui répondit le jeune homme en attachant Edward à l'arrière, le petit dormait. Attache toi aussi Jacob, dit il tandis que celui-ci avait son walkman sur les oreilles. Il ferma la portière pour rejoindre la sienne. Il s'installa au volant et mit le contact. Ils l'ont bien mérité, rajouta-t-il en allumant le chauffage.

- Sam ! Pourquoi on l'emmène chez Billy, le traité nous l'inter…

- Ah oui ! Merde !

- Oh Sam il a dit un gros mot !

- Jacob remet ta musique ! Ordonna Sam.

- Okkkay… s'exaspéra l'enfant en retournant à sa musique.

- On fait quoi alors ? Reprit Paul une fois sur que Jacob n'entendait pas.

- Le chef Swan ?

- T'as un téléphone ?

- Heu… oui attend… Tiens…

- Merci.

Sam composa le numéro de Billy. Ce dernier décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_- Allo ?_

- Billy, c'est Sam, je peux avoir le numéro des Cullen ?

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?_

- Le p'tit s'est fait malmené par deux crétins de sa classe. Je voulait l'amener chez toi pour qu'il se réchauffe mais j'avais oublié cette histoire de traité… Je…

_- Amène le devant le lycée et attend avec lui… J'appelle le docteur…_

- Ok.

_- Et Sam ?_

- Oui ?

_- Garde ton sang froid_, dit l'homme avec un sourire évident dans la voix.

- Très drôle Billy. Aller bonne soirée.

_- Tchao Sam._

Sam rendit le téléphone à Paul.

- Alors ?

- On va au lycée.

Sam fit demi-tour et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le lycée vide. Sam se posta devant la portière d'Edward avec Paul et ils attendirent.

Sam aimait bien les Cullen d'après le peu qu'on lui avait raconté, il trouvait cela bien que tout les vampires ne soient pas assoiffés de sang humain. Cela prouvait qu'il y avait toujours une alternative, un chemin différent… Cela lui donnait espoir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Mercédès noire se garait près de leur Ford bleue. Carlisle et Jasper sortirent les rejoindre.

- Sam ? Paul ? Billy m'a prévenu, merci beaucoup. Leur dit-il le plus sincèrement au monde.

- De rien c'est normal docteur Cullen.

Sam ouvrit la porte et se pencha pour réveiller le petit mais il se ravisa et se redressa en s'écartant de la voiture.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit vous docteur.

Carlisle le remercia encore en se penchant, il détacha Edward et le souleva. L'enfant se mit à crier et se débattre.

- Chut… Edward c'est moi… C'est papa… Tout va bien c'est fini…

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Jasper.

Sam leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait pendant qu'Edward continuait de pleurer. Carlisle tenta de garder son calme, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers les deux enfants était grande, très grande. Il s'en voulait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du mettre Edward à l'école tout de suite, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Une vague de calme s'abattit sur lui, il regarda Jasper et le remerciât.

- Je suis désolé docteur, si on avait su…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute les garçons, les rassura Carlisle. Vous pouvez rentrer ou vous voulez que l'on appelle vos parents ?

- Non c'est bon docteur, ne vous en faites pas. On y va au revoir.

Les deux adolescents retournèrent vers la voiture quand la portière arrière s'ouvrit et Jacob couru jusqu'au médecin.

- Edward ? Demanda tout bas le petit indien.

Carlisle se baissa alors pour être au même niveau que Jacob.

- Edward, bonhomme, Jacob veut te parler…

Edward entendit son prénom et releva la tête.

- Tu veux venir jouer à la maison un jour ?

Edward regarder Carlisle dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Chouette ! S'écria Jacob en courant à la voiture. Au revoir Edward, à bientôt. Dit-il en lui faisant de grands signes.

Une fois les trois jeunes Quileutes partis, Carlisle demanda à Jasper de conduire tandis que lui serrait Edward, qui recommençait à pleurer, dans ses bras. Il alluma la radio, s'étant aperçu il y a quelques temps qu'Edward aimait beaucoup la musique, celle-ci l'apaisait ordinairement, mais là ses sanglots lui perçaient le cœur et Carlisle ne savait que faire.

Que s'est il passé pour que son petit bonhomme soit aussi détruit que cela ?

**Dans l'histoire Sam et Paul ont 16 ans et Jared et Embry en ont 14. **

**J'espère que vous laisserez des commentaires, et surtout des hypothèses, des théories et conseil pour la suite.**

**A bientôt.**


	13. Confiance

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Pour plaider ma cause, la première ce n'est pas très facile et il y a beaucoup de devoirs. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent. Désolée encore et je veux vraiment vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews.**

**Merci à :**** Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, priyangani, **_**nounou, **_**bella-lili-rosecullensister, doudounord, aelita48, chachou35, Abby915, calimero59, **_**andromdra, **_**lyli13, elo-didie, Missloup, LicyLie, La Rose Enchainee, CixiiiO, aliCetwilightF.F, juju.C, **_**celine**_**, choukchouquette, lyli13 et **_**fanny.**_

**Chapitre 13 : Confiance**

Les sanglots qui raisonnaient dans la villa Cullen faisaient souffrir ces derniers énormément. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le petit garçon était rentré avec Carlisle et ne s'était pas arrêté de pleurer. Carlisle à l'aide de son épouse l'avait réchauffé, lui avait parlé et serré dans ses bras, mais rien n'y avait fait. Esmé étant entrain de préparer à manger, Jasper décida de retenter de le calmer, sa peine lui faisait vraiment du mal mais il voulait quand même aider. Il desserra délicatement l'étreinte de sa compagne et grimpa les escaliers en un éclair et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son petit frère. Lui, Emmett, Alice et Esmée avait finit de la décorer durant la matinée, voulant faire la surprise à Edward lorsqu'il serait rentré de son premier jour d'école. Hélas, les choses en avaient été autrement par la faute des deux enfants qui avaient blessé son frère. Pas seulement physiquement, mais moralement. Edward était détruit et il comptait y remédier.

- Entre Jasper, murmura son père qui le regarda, Edward dans ses bras allongé sur le lit, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Qui a-t-il mon fils ?

- J'ai pensé que… enfin… je comprendrais que tu ne me fasse pas totalement confiance mais je…

- Stop ! Je te fais confiance mon grand, ne doute jamais de cela ! Lui dit son père très sincèrement.

- D'accord… Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait mais j'ai pensé que si je le tenais dans mes bras peut-être que mon pouvoir agirait plus.

Il crût que Carlisle allait refuser quand ce dernier ne répondit pas. Mais il fit signe à Jasper d'attendre et se pencha à l'oreille d'Edward.

- Chéri, tu m'entends ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la nuque.

L'enfant hocha la tête tout en continuant son flot de larmes interminables contre son torse.

- Jasper va venir près de toi d'accord ? Je vais aller à l'hôpital chercher des médicaments pour toi… Je reviens très vite…

Edward leva rapidement le tête et fixa Jasper de ses grands yeux verts inondés d'eau, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence dans la chambre. Il continua de l'observé puis hocha la tête en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans la chemise de son père. Ce dernier indiqua à Jasper de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit, puis doucement il se leva du lit tout en passant Edward à son autre fils. Edward pleura plus fort et s'accrocha à Jasper de toutes ses forces. L'ainé laissa alors son don agir de toute sa puissance en l'entourant de ses bras et Edward commença lentement mais surement à se calmer. Carlisle serra son épaule, embrassa le front d'Edward et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour foncer vers l'hôpital. Jasper retourna alors son attention sur son jeune frère tout en se concentrant sur son don.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les sanglots du petit garçon s'étaient apaisés et se résumaient à de petits reniflements. L'ainé le pensait endormit, la tête calée dans le creux de son bras, et sursauta lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure.

- Jasper ?

- Salut toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va mieux…, répondit la petite voix enrouée.

- Edward… Que s'est-il passé ?… Hey ! Ne pleure plus !… Je te protège tu n'oublies pas hein ?… On est tous là pour toi Edward ! Le rassura-t-il en envoyant des vagues de calme plus fortes.

- D'acc…cord…

- Raconte moi ! Lui dit-il doucement. Tu verras. Tu te sentira mieux…

- Mike et… et L…Larry… ils… que je joue av…avec eux… moi…je croyais qu…qu…que…amis…mais après… ne…nei…neige…mo…mon nom…il est mo…moche alors…alors il faut que je…que… avaler…neige…

La porte s'ouvrit en un gros bruit.

- Ils ont dit quoi ? S'énerva Rosalie. Oh non… Edward je suis désolée n'aies pas peur…, dit-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait effrayé.

- Tu as dit qu'ils s'appelaient comment p'tit gars ? Demanda Emmett ne pensant qu'à la vengeance.

- Pas…Pas…dire…sinon…répondit-il en se remettant à pleurer.

- Je n'ai rien vu, intervint Alice, pourquoi… ? Se désespéra-t-elle.

- Certains Quileutes y étaient Alice, lui expliqua son mari, ils l'ont protégé…reprit-il en la voyant s'énerver.

- Calme toi…Chut…le calma Rosalie en remettant une mèche cuivrée à sa place.

- Mon… mon nom… moche…

- Ton nom n'est pas moche Edward, il est original et surtout il te va très bien, lui dit tendrement Alice.

- Puis, tu as entendu nos prénoms ? Je m'appelle Emmett, on sait pas d'où ça sort mais il me va bien.

- Et Jasper tu trouves ça mieux ?

- Et Carlisle ?

- Et Esmé ?

- J'ai entendu ! s'écria-t-elle depuis l'étage inférieur.

- Tu vois ?

- Oui… j'aime b…bien Edward.

- Tant mieux par ce que te faire changer de nom aurait été compliqué, marmonna Emmett qui reçu un coup de coude de Rosalie.

Le grand brun proposa alors à Edward une partie de jeux vidéo.

- Je sais…p… pas jouer…, hoqueta-t-il.

- T'inquiète pas je vais t'aider et on va battre cet ours, lui proposa Jasper.

Edward rigola et tout le monde fut content. L'atmosphère devenait plus légère et la villa sembla se réchauffer.

- Allez ! Saute dans mes bras d'ours champion ! S'exclama Emmett, rassuré.

Edward se redressa et regarda Jasper dans les yeux.

- Merci… Lui souffla-t-il.

Il fit ensuite quelque chose qui surprit les enfants Cullen, et en particulier Jasper. Il se rapprocha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. L'ancien soldat ne savait comment réagir, il était étonné car les seules personnes qu'Edward avait embrassé étaient Esmé et Carlisle. Edward se redressa ensuite et sauta non pas dans les bras de Emmett mais dans ceux de Rosalie, qu'il embrassa aussi. Il fit la même chose pour chacun de ses frères et sœurs.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on a un jeu à gagner Edward ! Se réjouit Jasper.

- Rosalie et Alice peuvent jouer aussi ? Demanda Edward avec espoir.

- Mais bien sur qu'on joue ! S'écrièrent les deux filles d'une seule et même voix.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement sur Esmé et Edward se jeta dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va mon chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle tendrement.

- Bien, mais…, s'arrêta-t-il en rougissant.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Jasper s'esclaffa et tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec interrogation.

- Je crois que tu préfèrerais manger d'abord non ? Rit l'ainé.

Edward hocha la tête avec vivacité et tout le monde était sur un petit nuage. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Après qu'Edward eut diner, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon à jouer à la console. Tous y comprit Esmé. Le petit garçon était installé entre les jambes de Jasper et tenait la manette. Son frère lui montrait sur quelles touches appuyer pour infliger de plus gros dommage au personnage incarné par Emmett, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Edward se redressa et courut dans le couloir pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

- Hé bien, tu es bien énergique dis moi ! Sourit Carlisle. Tu as mangé du lion ?

- Non mais j'ai battu Emmett à Mario ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! Intervint le grand brun.

- Si !

Pendant leur petite dispute comique, Carlisle alla embrasser sa femme.

- Il a prit sa douche ?

- Pas encore…, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Tu t'en occupe ?

- Tu peux y aller, je m'en suis occupé toute la soirée, passe un peu de temps avec lui, il en a envie.

- D'accord…

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à se que leur enfants ne les ramènent à la réalité. Carlisle monta alors à l'étage pour laver son fils. Une fois fait, il lui mit un pyjama rouge, le peigna et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux pas redescendre ?

- Si petit bonhomme, il faut juste que je te mette de la crème sur le dos, l'informa-t-il, souriant.

Edward acquiesça et s'allongea sur le ventre après avoir mit Brownie, son ours en peluche, sous son nez.

- Je vais chercher mon sac, lui dit son père en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- D'accord.

Son père éclipsa et, l'espace de deux secondes plus tard, Emmett se jetai sur lui et le chatouilla. Edward rigolait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux joues, il tentait d'esquiver les grandes mains de son frère mais il n'avait aucune chance. Soudain, les chatouilles cessèrent, Edward ouvrit les yeux en vit que tout les Cullen s'étaient lancés dans une joute familiale, Emmett était chatouillé à son tour par ses semblables et ne pouvait s'échapper.

- Hey ! L…Lâch…achez m…m…

- Il faut pas s'en prendre à plus faible Emmett, s'écria joyeusement Alice tout en continuant de le chatouiller.

Edward sentit des mains se poser sur ses côtes et se remit à pleurer de rire.

- Pa…Papa…Mam…maman…secours…ar…arrETE, rigolait-il.

- Tu oses t'en prendre à notre fils Carlisle Cullen ? Menaça-t-elle, en plaisantant.

Carlisle arrêta ses assauts en rigolant, prit son fils dans ses bras, attira son épouse à lui et regarda ses enfants s'amuser.

- Je vous aime tant…


	14. Les années passent

**Bonjour, tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Deuxièmement, je suis désolée pour la longueur ( plutôt « courteur » ) du chapitre. Je promet d'essayer de m'améliorer avec le temps. Et enfin, je remercie : Rosabella01, **_**nounou, **_**chachou35, elo-didie, Mackensy, calimero59, **_**fanny, **_**DavidaCullen, doudounord, lyli13, aelita48, CixiiiO, aliCetwilightF.F, **_**Aulandra17, **_**juju.C, Missloup, jennifer-Ariane, Mini-Yuya et Abby915 pour leur soutient et encouragements.**

**A bientôt et Bonne Année 2011 !**

**Chapitre 14 : Les années passent**

Carlisle était à l'hôpital et pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces huit dernières années, depuis que son plus jeune fils était arrivé dans leurs vie. Il n'avait jamais vu sa famille aussi heureuse. Edward semblait être leur raison de « vivre ». A son contact, Esmée retrouvait l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu, Rosalie appréciait sa condition de vampire, Jasper semblait oublier toutes ces années passées auprès de Maria et maîtrisait son envie pour le sang, tandis qu'Alice et Emmett étaient eux aussi heureux d'avoir un petit frère à habillé pour Alice et avec qui jouer pour Emmett.

Sa famille et lui étaient restés à Forks pour ne pas perturber Edward qui avait déjà tant vécu en si peu d'années, ses enfants faisaient alors croire à la ville qu'ils travaillaient ailleurs alors qu'ils y allaient simplement au lycée et revenaient tout les soirs en courant pour voir leur frère. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup changé. Il avait certes grandit mais ses traits restaient ceux du petit garçon qu'il était en arrivant dans leur famille. Edward et Jacob sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde dès que ce premier fut retourné à l'école après l'altercation avec Mike Newton et Larry Dilon. Ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, Carlisle sourit en se pensant que grâce à ces deux jeunes gens, leurs relations avec les Quileutes s'était améliorées…

Edward était timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il adorait la musique, le sport avec sa famille, les jeux vidéo avec ses frères et les discussions avec ses sœurs. Au fil du temps son cadet et Rosalie avait développés une forte complicité rendant Rosalie très protectrice. Carlisle se rappela que cette dernière avait décidé de venger Edward après qu'il se soit fait attaqué par les deux enfants lors de son premier jour d'école.

_- Alors vous avez compris ? Avait-elle demandé._

_- Oui on entre dans la chambre avec les masques…, commença Emmett._

_- …on les réveille, on leur fait croire que nous sommes des esprits vengeurs… poursuivit Alice._

_- … et que s'ils s'en prennent encore à quelqu'un, nous reviendront pour les voir, termina Jasper._

_- On peut y aller alors, avait-elle déclaré._

Lui et Esmée avait écouté leur conversation et s'étaient surprit à ne pas les en empêcher. Il se rappelait les avoir entendu rentrer une heure plus tard et les avoir appelé dans son bureau.

_- Carlisle, s'il te plait t'énerve pas ! Avait supplié Emmett devant son air sévère._

_- C'est vrai ! Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça à notre petit frère !_

_- Il fallait qu'on se venge !_

_- Vous pouvez nous interdire de sortir, de jouer aux jeux vidéo ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais on devait le faire !_

_- Rosie à raison ! Et vous savez combien j'adore les jeux v…_

_- Stop ! _

_On pouvait entendre les mouches voler à l'extérieur. Il avait regardé ses enfants un par un et avait déclaré en souriant au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir regardé son épouse :_

_- Vous auriez pu nous proposer de venir._

Ils avaient bien rit cette nuit là. Carlisle avait appris quelques années plus tard pourquoi Edward détestait qu'on l'appelle Eddy et ne s'y risquait pas. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Carlisle pensa à Edward, le jeune garçon possédait toujours la peluche qu'il lui avait donné, il l'avait même nommé Brownies, Jacob s'était gentiment moqué de son fils le jour de ses douze ans en lui mettant la peluche sous le nez. Edward avait rougit et s'était écrasé sur son siège. Cependant il se souvenait lorsque quelques mois plus tard, Edward était rentré en courant dans la villa.

_- Edward tes chaussures, chéri ! l'avait sermonné Esmée._

_- Par…Pardon… Mam…Maman…_

_Carlisle pensant que son fils pleurait s'était précipité dans le couloir et avait fait redresser son fils._

_- Qui a-t-il mon fils ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_- Mais je… je pleure pas…_

_Et en effet, son fils était tordu de rire. Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux._

_C'est à ce moment que Jacob franchissait la porte, restée ouverte._

_- Cullen si tu fais ça t'es mort ! S'était-il exclamé._

_- Que se passe-t-il les garçons ? Demanda Esmée._

_Edward mit sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste d'où il retira une peluche représentant un petit chien rouge._

_- C'est… Fifi… le …le doudou de Jake…_

Son fils ne s'était arrêté de rire que lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des vertiges, Jacob était embarrassé et Edward fier d'avoir pu se venger.

Même si ces deux là aimaient s'amuser, ils restaient de bons élèves, bien qu'ils bavardaient beaucoup durant leurs cours, profitant de leur dernière année dans la même classe car Jacob allait aller au lycée de la réserve l'année suivante. C'était leur façon de se justifier et qui, hélas, fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Un autre souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. C'était le 18 février 2002.

_Il était installé dans la cuisine et lisait le journal, quand Edward, qui venait d'être réveillé par Esmée pour aller à l'école, était venu lui dire bonjour. Il l'avait prit sur ses genoux après avoir posé son petit déjeuné devant lui. Edward s'était calé contre son torse, avait regardé le journal puis soupiré. Carlisle avait été surprit._

_- Qui a-t-il ?_

_Edward secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Le médecin posa son journal sur la table et sa femme entra dans la pièce._

_- Tu peux tout nous dire Edward…_

_- C'est…c'est-ce jour là que Maître Caïus me punissait… tous les ans…_

_- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Esmée._

_- Il disait que si ce jour n'existait pas… je n'existerais pas…_

Lui et sa famille avait donc commencé à fêter l'anniversaire d'Edward dès ce jour là. Ils l'avaient rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de mal et l'avaient ainsi emmené à la patinoire, puis au cinéma, non sans lui avoir acheté un cadeau.

Carlisle était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque le téléphone de son bureau sonna.

- _Dr Cullen à l'appareil…_

_- C'est arrivé…_résonna la voix de sa fille dans le combiné.


	15. Prévisions

_**Bonsoir, je tenais à vous présentez mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publiée plus tôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez. Merci à : elo-didie, doudounord, calimero59, Abby915, EcstatiK, Mini-Yuya, Missloup, DavidaCullen, aelita48, Rosabella01, Aulandra17, nounou, **_**CixiiiO, lyli13, moajacksp, **_**Celestin **_**et****Ousna.**

**Chapitre 15 : Prévisions**

Edward et Jacob sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée et se dirigeaient vers la sortie du collège lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira leur attention. Paola, la fille dont Jacob était amoureux depuis près de trois ans, était en train d'embrasser un autre garçon. Edward vit son ami serrer les poings et s'empressa de l'emmener à l'extérieur, Jacob le suivit sans protester, mais Edward remarqua qu'il tremblait, il le traîna alors dans la forêt pour qui puissent discuter. Dès qu'il l'eut lâcher, Jacob s'exclama :

- Mais pourquoi elle me fais ça ? Je l'aime punaise ! Mais pourquoi elle embrasse ce Mike Newton, elle sait bien qu'il arrête pas d'emmerder tout son monde ! Pourquoi ?

- Jake, calme toi… Ca ne veut rien dire…, tempéra son ami.

- Rien dire ? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle l'embrasse lui et ça veut rien dire ? Cria-t-il, furieux.

- Tu lui a jamais dis ce que tu ressentais ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle devine ? Continua calmement Edward, peiné par l'attitude du jeune indien.

- Tout les signes étaient là bordel ! Je lui sourit _tout_ le temps ! Je…je…je rougis putain Edward ! Je rougis ! Et quand quelqu'un rougis comme ça c'est pas toujours parce qu'il a mangé trop de piment !

Jacob tremblais de plus en plus tandis qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à chez eux, ce qui effrayait le jeune garçon.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non !

Edward se mit devant lui, attrapa l'indien par les épaules et le força à le regarder, il fut surprit par la température que dégageait son ami.

- Arrête de déconner ok ? Tu me fais peur là ! Tu trembles et je crois que t'as de la fièvre ! Alors me dis pas que ça va ! S'écria le jeune homme.

Jacob tremblait très violement, il semblait avoir des spasmes. Il serra alors ses doigts sur les bras de son ami et le secoua.

- Jake, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Lâche moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Edward sentit soudain un violente douleur à l'abdomen. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé et réalisa qu'il était à terre. Il vit le sang présent sur son tee-shirt et lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Jacob, son regard croisa celui d'un immense loup roux. L'animal devait mesurer dans les deux mètres. Soudain, Edward paniqua, _ou était Jacob ? Etait ce la bête qui l'avait dévoré ? Avait-il fuit ? _Toute ses questions furent réduite à néant lorsqu'il se rappela les légendes Quileutes. Tout prenait un sens en voyant le gigantesque animal.

Edward ignora pourquoi, mais il se leva, et courut aussi vite qu'il put.

Tout ce qui se passa après lui parut comme irréaliste. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire sans y avoir réfléchit sur le moment.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la rivière, il ôta son tee-shirt, le jeta au bord de l'eau et s'accroupit. Il nettoya comme il le pouvait le sang coulant de ses plaies, provoquées par la patte de son loup de meilleur ami. Il ne fallait pas que sa famille sente son sang. Bien qu'il vive avec ces derniers depuis huit ans, il n'avait jamais évoqué la peur qui régnait en lui, celle qu'il éprouvait en pensant que, peut-être, en cas « d'accident », si son sang était amené à tenter sa famille, celle-ci l'enverrait vivre ailleurs pour son bien. _Ailleurs ne sera jamais mieux que près des siens…_

Une fois ses blessures nettoyées, Edward prit le briquet qu'il avait piqué à Emmett un an auparavant, et fit brûler son tee-shirt qui se consuma rapidement. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à la villa en tentant d'éviter la route principale et en ralentissant quand la douleur devenait trop forte . Les plaies étaient peu profondes mais lui faisaient un mal de chien. _Mal de chien. Quelle ironie…_

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon atteignait la porte d'entrée, il fut soulagé de s'apercevoir que personne n'était rentré. Il alla d'abord allumer un feu de cheminé, le bois avait déjà été placé et il n'avait qu'à utiliser un allume-feu. Une fois le feu allumé, il alla dans la cuisine chercher un sac plastique, puis, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentra dans sa chambre dans laquelle il prit des vêtements de rechange. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, il mit tout ses vêtements dans le sac qu'il ferma, ensuite, il attrapa l'eau de Cologne qu'il prit avec lui sous la douche. Il ouvrit rapidement la bouteille, serra les dents et fit couler le liquide alcoolisé sur son torse, tout ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration se bloqua, des cris étouffés passèrent ses lèvres. C'était très douloureux mais _nécessaire _ne cessait-t-il de se répéterEdward recommença deux fois l'opération puis commença à se laver. Il se savonna ensuite par trois fois pour être sur de ne laisser aucune odeur sur lui. Il sortit de la douche, se rhabilla et, toujours machinalement, prit les sac plastiques contenant ses vêtements et descendit dans le salon pour jeter le sac dans l'immense feu de cheminé.

C'est ainsi que trente minutes après son « attaque » qu'Edward se retrouvait allongé dans son lit, Brownies, son ours en peluche, sous sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus l'âge mais en ce moment il s'en fichait. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé avec Jacob, mais il sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge, sa respiration commençait seulement à se calmer et il sentait que l'adrénaline tombait. Son corps commencer à trembler et sa tête lui tournait. Il ferma les yeux, et, au bout de quelques minutes, sombra dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

- _C'est arrivé…_

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_- C'est Edward, cela fait une demi-heure que je ne peux plus le voir. C'est comme si on bloquait mes visions, cela ne se passe qu'…_

- Qu'en présence d'un loup garou. Finit-il à sa place. Mais ce n'est pas normal, il est tout juste seize heures, Edward vient de sortir du collège, il est avec… Oh non… Réalisa-t-il.

_- Si… Edward est avec Jacob, ce qui veut dire…_

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire Alice ! S'écria-t-il,…Excuse moi chérie… Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça…

_- …_

- Alice ? Tu es toujours là ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- … Papa ! Va vite à la maison, on te rejoint ! Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème ! On appelle Esmée ! Dépêche toi !_

Carlisle raccrocha et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. En à peine cinq minutes il arriva à la villa. Il entra dans celle-ci en sentant qu'un feu avait été démarré.

- Edward ? L'appela-t-il tout en entendant une voiture se garer dans l'allée.

Une seconde plus tard, ses enfants entraient avec, à leur tête, son épouse qui se précipita à ses côtés.

- Il est dans sa chambre, les informa Jasper.

- Les enfants restez ici. Jasper je t'appelle si on a besoin de le calmer d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et le couple se précipita à l'étage. Doucement, Esmée ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur plus jeune fils. Edward était couché sur le côté leur tournant le dos. Tout aurait pu sembler normal, s'il n'avait pas été quatre heures et demi de l'après midi et si une odeur très forte de parfum ne régnait pas dans la chambre…


	16. Découvertes

**Hey ! Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère vous plaira. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci à : Siria Black Cullen, calimero59, leti60, **_**Victoria, **_**Ousna, elo-didie, lyli13, Abby915, **_**Celestin, **_**Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, doudounord et DavidaCullen.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Découvertes**

- Edward ?

Aucune réponse. Le couple se regarda et, d'un commun accord, s'approcha du lit dans lequel leur cadet était allongé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, ses cheveux humides. Esmée s'assit sur le bord du lit tandis que son mari le contournait pour se placer face à son enfant. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte que le jeune garçon tremblait. Carlisle fit signe à sa femme de le rejoindre et se pencha pour tenter de réveiller leur fils.

- Edward ?… Aller mon grand, réveille toi…

- Il est très pâle Carlisle…

- Je sais…soupira tristement son mari.

- Il tremble…

- Oui…

- Et qu'est-ce que cette od…

- Carlisle ! Cria Emmett qui entra dans la pièce la seconde suivante.

- Emmett je t'ai demand…

- Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé entrain de brûler dans la cheminée !

Carlisle attrapa le sac en plastique que lui tendait son fils et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y trouva le terrifia. Il se tourna vers son enfant et le secoua doucement mais assez fort pour le réveiller.

- Edward ! Réveille toi maintenant !

Les yeux d'Edward papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir.

- Chéri ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Esmée, inquiète.

Mais il resta silencieux, ses prunelles fixaient le vide devant lui comme si son esprit vagabondait au loin. Carlisle retira la couette qui le recouvrait et chercha où son fils était blessé. Mais quand il posa sa main sur son torse, Edward hoqueta et poussa un petit cri de douleur, ses paupières commençaient à se refermer.

- Edward ! Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux bonhomme ! Cria-t-il en mettant le jeune garçon sur le dos et soulevant son tee-shirt.

Trois grandes griffures barraient son torse, elles semblaient infectées mais pas trop profondes. Cependant, l'odeur de sang était tout de même là.

- Que peut-on faire Papa ? Demanda Alice.

Carlisle s'aperçut alors que tout ses enfants étaient montés les rejoindre. Le chef de famille évalua alors les dégâts et demanda :

- Alice, amène-moi les plus grands bandages qu'il y a dans l'armoire à pharmacie de mon bureau ainsi que de l'antiseptique et du désinfectant. Emmett, va chercher des compresses dans la salle de bain, autant que tu peux en trouver. Rosalie, il faut que tu ailles acheter des anti-inflammatoires à l'hôpital, il n'y en a plus…, puis en se tournant vers Edward, mais que s'est il passé…?

Les trois jeunes gens coururent chercher ce qui leur était demandé.

- Et moi ? Demanda Jasper.

- Que ressent il ? S'enquit le père.

- Il a peur, ses sentiments sont confus, et…

Jasper se stoppa, hésitant.

- Et quoi ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

- Il est triste, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Alice et Emmett revinrent dans la chambre et déposèrent le matériel près de leur père.

- Esmée, aide moi à enlever son tee-shirt. … Merci… Bon, il va falloir le maintenir en place s'il bouge…Vous en sentez-vous capables ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et Carlisle ouvrit la bouteille de désinfectant pour imbiber une compresse du liquide. Il approcha la compresse d'Edward et commença à nettoyer les plaies. L'adolescent commença à remuer et pousser des gémissements de douleur.

- Ca va aller chéri…, tenta de le calmer Esmée en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Carlisle appliqua ensuite de l'antiseptique.

- Les plaies ne sont pas vraiment profondes… Pouvez-vous m'apporter ma mallette s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il à ses enfants.

- J'y vais !

Emmett sorti de la pièce et au même instant le crissement des pneu d'une BMW indiquèrent que Rosalie était de retour. Cette dernière entra dans la pièce la seconde suivante, tendant un sachet au médecin.

- Merci Rose…

- Bon ! Maintenant on va parler à se cabot ! Dit rageusement la jeune femme.

- Non ! Tu restes ici ! Ordonna Carlisle, Jacob n'y est pour rien…

- Quoi ? Mais il aurait pu le tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait !

- Il l'a blessé !

- Rose… Je suis navré d'avoir à dire cela, dit calmement le blond, certes Edward est blessé et en état de choc, ce qui est sûrement dû au fait d'avoir assisté à la métamorphose de Jake en loup, mais pour ses blessures, ce qui est réellement inquiétant, c'est le fait qu'il ait aspergé celles-ci d'alcool, ce qui les a infectées… Edward s'est fait plus de mal que Jacob ne lui en a fait…

Rosalie ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux sur son petit frère qui tremblait toujours et son regard passa de la colère à la tendresse. Emmett, qui venait de revenir la prit dans ses bras, et elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son mari, qui lui souffla des paroles rassurantes.

Carlisle ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une plaquette de bandelettes de sutures cutanées, il en plaça trois sur chaque plaie afin de les refermer un minimum. Ensuite, il s'adressa à Alice et Jasper, préférant laisser Emmett réconforter Rosalie, et leur demanda de se mettre chacun d'un côté de l'adolescent et de le soulever pour qu'il puisse bander légèrement le torse de son fils. Une fois fait, ils reposèrent Edward sur le lit et le médecin rangea son matériel.

- Que fait on maintenant ? Demanda Esmée.

- Il faut le réveiller pour lui faire avaler des anti-inflammatoire car sa température est un peu élevée, puis le laisser se reposer… Jasper, on aura sûrement besoin de toi pour le rendormir… Je préfère ne pas avoir à lui donner des calmants…

- Bien.

- Aller…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin réussis à lui donner son médicament. Edward n'avait pas parlé, et Jasper n'avait ressentit aucune émotion cette fois ci. C'était comme si son frère n'était plus avec eux… Puis il s'était rendormit…

* * *

Jacob ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait avoir vu Paola embrasser Newton, être aller dans la forêt avec Edward et… Edward… il était blessé, par sa faute… les tremblements, puis soudain il avait eu l'impression d'avoir grandit, le monde semblait moins grand… Edward semblait moins grand… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?… Il s'en était prit à son meilleur ami… Il se doutait qu'après cela, il ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui… Ensuite, un loup gigantesque s'était approché, il avait eu peur et avait reculé, puis le loup lui avait parlé… dans sa tête, il avait entendu sa voix dans sa tête.

- _Jacob… n'aie pas peur…C'est Sam._

_- Sam ? Pensa-t-il._

_- Oui._

_- Je viens de penser ce que je viens de dire ! Comment est ce qu'il peut m'entendre ? S'inquiéta Jacob._

_- Suis moi… Je vais t'expliquer…_

_Jacob avait hésité, mais avait finalement obéit, il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était comme s'il était obligé de se soumettre à « Sam »… Mais, alors qu'il commença à avancer, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, il regarda ses pieds et ce qu'il vit le fit stopper net… Des pattes, il avait des pattes… Comme un chien… Comme un loup…_

_- Jacob, nous sommes des loups garous…_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Pas comme dans les contes biensûr. On ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune. Rigola Sam._

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je dois être entrain de rêver, de cauchemarder ! Comment c'est possible ?_

_- Tu te souviens des légendes de notre peuple ?_

_Alors c'était vrai… Jacob n'y avait jamais réellement cru… Il s'était dit que c'était pour occuper leur peuple durant les soirées près du feu…_

_- Et bien non._

_- Mais comment ça se fait qu'on peut communiquer par la pensée ? Demanda Jacob._

_- Et bien c'est simple ! C'est un truc de loup !_

Sam lui avait ensuite expliqué comment reprendre sa forme humaine, ce qu'ils avaient fait, et lui avait tendu des vêtements, les siens ayant été déchirés après sa transformation. L'aîné lui parla de tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il sache, comme par exemple, que Sam était le mâle alpha et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses ordres. Il apprit aussi que sa transformation avait été précoce, que normalement elle avait lieu vers seize ans et demi ou plus, lui n'avait que quinze ans et demi…

Les deux garçon s'assirent sur un rocher près de la rivière et soudain, Jacob se rappela de l'attaque envers son ami.

- Et Edward ? S'exclama-t-il. Je l'ai griffé Sam !

- Hey ! Calme toi ! Il ne va pas se transformer ! Le rassura Sam.

- Mais il ne va plus vouloir me voir…, s'attrista le jeune Indien.

- Jake… Ecoute… Tu dois savoir quelque chose, sourit Sam, Edward, et bien… il vit avec les Cullen…

- Sans rire ! Répliqua sarcastiquement Jacob.

Sam rit.

- Je pense qu'Edward comprendra si tu lui dis, il comprendra mieux que quiconque…

- Mais explique toi bon sang ! S'énerva le jeune garçon.

- « Bon sang » n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'utiliserait, pouffa encore l'aîné. Jake… les Cullen sont des vampires…

- Hein ? Manqua de s'étouffer le cadet.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Et… Et Edward…?

- Non…Non pas lui, dit Sam tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Edward est arrivé ici lorsqu'il avait sept ans tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui.

- Les vampires ne vieillissent pas.

- Mais attends ! Les Cullen ne sont pas dangereux ! Ils ne m'ont jamais menacé ! A part blondie mais elle… elle est spéciale ! S'exclama Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam s'esclaffa.

- Les Cullen ne font pas partie des « mauvais vampires »…

Sam lui expliqua alors l'histoire des Cullen, des vampires se clamant « végétariens », se nourrissant de sang animal. Puis l'arrivée d'Edward, qui avait vécu jusqu'à ses sept ans en Italie, avec les « rois des vampires » qui l'avaient maltraité toute son enfance. Il lui parla aussi du lien qui unissait les Cullen à son ami…

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'Edward est si proche de sa famille ! Conclut le jeune loup.

Le plus âgé acquiesça

- Il y a autre chose, continua Sam, tu ne dois pas en informer, ni Edward ni sa famille, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Cela va faire huit ans qu'Edward est ici et autant de temps de temps que vous êtes amis. Le traité avec les Cullen, avant qu'Edward ne soit là, était notre seul lien avec eux, ils ne devaient mordre personne et on les laissait tranquille. Mais depuis qu'Edward et toi êtes amis, nous avons décidé que si quelqu'un s'en prenait aux Cullen, nous les défendront…

- Mais pourquoi ils doivent pas le savoir ? Se demanda Jacob.

- Parce que bien que nous leur faisions presque entièrement confiance, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous demandent de l'aide si il leur venait à l'esprit d'attaquer un autre clan. Car nous ne pourront pas leur refuser notre aide dans ce cas…

Jacob médita sur tout ce qui lui avait été dit. Un agréable silence, perturbé uniquement par le bruit du ruisseau, régna durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une question émerge dans la tête du plus jeune.

- Sam ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux aller voir si…si Edward va bien ? Demanda doucement l'adolescent.

Sam ne répondit pas mais sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Le silence dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles Jacob supposa que cela sonnait puis Sam se mit à parler :

- C'est Sam !… Est ce qu'il va bien ?… Merde ! Désolé docteur !… Oui…Très bien docteur.

L'indien raccrocha et Jacob demanda des nouvelles de son ami.

- Il vivra, ses plaies sont infectées et il a de la fièvre mais ça ira, le rassura-t-il.

- Oh merde ! C'est de ma faute ! S'exclama Jacob en se levant, au bord des larmes.

Son alpha se posta en face de lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Jake ! Edward a mit de l'alcool sur ses blessures. C'est ça qui les a infectées, pas toi ok ? Jacob acquiesça. Je t'amène voir ton père et dans une heure et demi, je t'emmène voir ton pote ok ?

- Ok… Merci Sam…

- De rien. Aller viens !

* * *

Edward avait mal, son torse le brûlait et le tirait, et il savait pourquoi… Jake… C'était un loup… Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre, il était fatigué et il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il tenta de se redresser quand une main lui fit reposer sa tête contre son oreiller.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda son père.

Edward réalisa à ce moment qu'il avait échoué…Il n'avait pas réussit à maintenir sa famille dans l'ignorance de ses blessures…

- Papa…dit-il, les larmes au yeux, Pitié…Ne me fais pas partir dans une autre famille…Je veux rester avec vous…

Carlisle se pencha et le serra dans ses bras doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

- Chhh mon grand…Tu restes avec nous…Ca va aller maintenant…Tout va bien…Chut…

Edward pleura pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Carlisle le berça tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son enfant mais il comptait bien le découvrir avant que Jacob n'arrive…

- Ca va mieux bonhomme ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant gentiment.

Edward hocha la tête et l'enfouie dans le cou de son père.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda calmement le médecin.

Et Edward lui raconta tout. Le grand loup, qui en fait était Jacob, les légendes Quileutes, confirmées par son père, et son plan, élaboré depuis un an, qui était une procédure qu'il avait mit au point dans le but que sa famille ne ressente pas l'envie de boire son sang s'il venait à se blesser, Edward lui raconta que tout les soirs il se répétait le processus avant de s'endormir pour être sûr de pouvoir agir le plus vite possible si il arrivait un accident.

- Tu sais que tu pouvais m'en parler Edward, lui dit doucement Carlisle, déçu de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la peur d'abandon que ressentait son cadet.

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrêtons d'en parler pour l'instant, sourit-il.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que je pourrais revoir Jacob un jour ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- J'espère bien, lui dit son père, souriant, en se levant du lit, il arrive dans un quart d'heure normalement ! Mais en attendant repose toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

- D'accord, lui répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Ah et Edward ?

- Oui Papa ?

- Tu veux toujours être médecin ?

- Oui…?

Son père sourit et lui dit :

- Ne remet plus jamais, au grand jamais, de l'alcool sur une plaie…

- Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas…S'excusa-t-il, penaud.

Carlisle l'embrassa sur front et sortit après l'avoir recouvert.

* * *

Sam et Jacob venaient d'arriver devant chez les Cullen. Jacob avait peur de la réaction de ces derniers. Ils voudraient peut-être le tuer pour avoir fait du mal à son ami. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Carlisle.

- Bonjour docteur ! Dit Sam

- Sam, Jacob, les salua-t-il à son tour. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Jacob hésita mais Carlisle le rassura en l'informant que le reste de sa famille était partit chasser.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis désolé, je ne voul…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, le coupa-t-il en souriant, personne ne t'en veux…

- Mais Edw…

- Edward est rassuré de pouvoir continuer à te voir, le coupa encore une fois le médecin. Tu connais le chemin, vas-y ! L'encouragea-t-il.

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de son meilleur ami. Une fois devant celle-ci, il toqua.

- Entre Jake…,entendit-il.

Il entra donc et lorsqu'il vit son ami dans son lit, pâle comme un linge et fiévreux, il fut quelque part soulagé qu'il n'était pas le responsable de cet état.

- Comment ça va Edward ?

- Ca peut aller, et toi ? Demanda faiblement son ami.

- Ca va… Ecoute il faut que je te…

- Je sais tout Jake, et je ne t'en veux pas…lui sourit Edward.

- Et moi, je sais pour ta famille…

- Je suis désolé… mais je n'avais pas le droit de t'en parler…

- T'inquiète, je comprends…

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Alors ?… Ca fait quoi d'être un loup ? Demanda curieusement Edward.

- C'est à la fois flippant et génial ! S'esclaffa Jacob. On cours plus vite que les vampires d'après ce que m'a dit Sam.

- Cool ! Au fait, j'ai réfléchit…

- Tu réfléchis ? Rigola l'indien.

- Très drôle Jake ! Tu t'améliores ! Vraiment ! … Je me disais que maintenant j'ai des surnoms pour toi, comme sac à puce ou encore, Jake, le grand méchant loup, et…

- Et toi je peux t'appeler fils de sangsue ou alors petit moustique !

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait mal et que son père lui apporte un médicament. Esmée, un peu plus tard leur apporta de quoi diner. Puis ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne s'endorme, épuisé par les événements…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les termes médicaux qui ne sont peut-être pas correct.**

**Merci encore pour votre soutient et à bientôt.**


	17. Rencontre

**Hey ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée pour cet énorme retard. J'avais mon bac de français à passé et je dois avouer que l'inspiration ne vient pas énormément ( si quelqu'un veut m'aider j'en serais ravie ****J ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. Il est très court mais au moins j'ai une idée pour le chapitre suivant que je tenterais de prolonger.**

**Merci à :**** aliecullen4ever, elo-didie, calimero59, **_**nounou, **_**lyli13, **_**Aulandra17**_**, doudounord, aelita48, Missloup, Ousna, ptitcoeurfragile, Abby915, xenarielle93, **_**Sarouh, **_**JessieRobSten, Sarouuh945, Caramelise, **_**(), Clmence, **_**Mrs Esmee Cullen.**

**Chapitre 17 : Rencontre**

C'était la fin du mois d'aout, cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'Edward et Jacob avaient découvert la vérité sur l'autre. En aucun cas ces révélations n'avaient éloignés les deux garçons, en effet, ils n'en avaient été que plus soudés, inséparables. Il y avait quelque temps de cela, la fille du chef Swan, Charlie, avait emménagé avec ce dernier. Cependant, aucun des deux garçon ne l'avaient rencontré. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient devant la porte du policier en cet après-midi d'aout.

- T'es sûr que tu préfères pas qu'on aille se balader sur la plage ou dans la for…

- Edward, elle ne connait personne et ça va faire deux semaines qu'elle est là ! Imagine que le chef se dise la même chose et la présente à Newton ! Dit-il avec dégout.

- D'accord… Mais Jake, on connait même pas son prénom…

- Ah… Et bien tant pis ! Ria-t-il en frappant à la porte. Allez Ed, fais pas ton timide.

- Mais c'est pas…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef Swan.

- Jacob ! Edward ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris. Que voulez-vous les garçons ?

- Bonjour chef Swan, on se disait que puisque votre fille est là, on pouvait lui faire visiter Forks ? Demanda le plus naturellement du monde Jacob.

- Heu… Attendez une seconde…Bella ! Appela-t-il.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers retentirent et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns de la même couleur que ses yeux ainsi qu'une peau très pâle, apparut sur le perron.

- Bella, voici Jacob Black, le fils de Billy, et Edward, dont le père est mon médecin.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

- Bonjour Bella ! Ca te dirais d'aller faire un tour dans les plus beaux coins de Forks, proposa Jacob en souriant.

- Heu… Papa ?

- Quoi ?… Ah… Comme tu veux Bells.

Bella hocha la tête et leur dit qu'elle allait mettre ses chaussures tandis que Charlie allait finir de regarder son match avant son prochain service.

- Et ben ! Elle a l'air sympa ! Se réjouit-il. Et même pas besoin d'avoir su son prénom ! T'en pense quoi Ed ?…Ed ?

Il se tourna vers son ami qui avait l'air absent, et claqua ses doigts en face de son visage.

- Ed !

Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur.

- Hein ? Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Bella revint à cet instant.

- Prête ? Lui demanda Jacob.

- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Et bien en route ! S'exclama-t-il.

Au moment de sortir, le pied de Bella buta dans la marche de la porte entraînant sa chute. Alors qu'elle partait en avant, Edward la réceptionna dans ses bras. Jacob qui s'était retourné vers eux sourit malicieusement et leur dit qu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps avant de s'éloigner. De leur côté, Bella et Edward devinrent cramoisis et se séparèrent en rejoignant rapidement Jacob qui était déjà de l'autre côté de la route.

- Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Jacob quand ils l'eurent rejoint.

- Et bien…Tu n'avais pas parler des plus beaux coins de Forks toute à l'heure ?

- Si. Avec Ed on connait des endroits sympas dans la forêt et après on peut te montrer la plage, ça te dis ?

- Oui, c'est cool. Lui sourit-elle.

Ils prirent un chemin forestier, Bella habitant au bord de la forêt, afin de rejoindre la plage.

- Dis moi Bella, tu rentres en quelle classe ?

Elle leur apprit qu'elle serait en seconde à la rentrée de septembre et qu'elle venait vivre avec son père car elle voulait que sa mère ait plus de temps avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Pendant que Jacob et elle discutaient, Edward qui n'avait presque rien dit avait du mal à détacher son regard de la jeune fille ce qui lui valut des coups d'œil taquins de la part de son ami. Il trouvait Bella vraiment très jolie et très gentille, il espérait qu'elle voudrait bien passer du temps avec eux…Il dû sortir de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent à La Push après s'être arrêtés pour montrer un grotte ainsi qu'un arbre de plus d'une centaine d'années à Bella. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à discuter, assis dans le sable. Ils durent ensuite songer à rentrer car le ciel commençait à ce couvrir de nuages sombres, signes d'orage. Les deux garçons raccompagnèrent la jeune fille chez elle puis prirent chacun leur propre chemin sous la pluie qui venait de commencer à tomber. Alors qu'Edward, trempé, remontait la route qui menait à la villa, ses pensées étaient de nouveau tournées vers une certaine adolescente aux yeux bruns. Il adorait les rougeurs qui couvraient ses joues dès qu'elle était embarrassée ou qu'elle riait, il aimait également la manière dont elle répondait aux commentaires de Jacob sur son équilibre, il se rendit compte que jamais de sa vie, il n'avait autant pensé à une fille. Il venait d'arriver sur le porche et au moment d'ouvrir la porte il entendit un moteur. Il se retourna pour voir se garer la Mercédès de son père. Ce dernier descendit de sa voiture en attrapant ses affaires avant de venir l'embrasser et de l'envoyer prendre une douche avant d'attraper quelque chose. Une fois douché, rassasié et après une longue partie de jeux vidéo avec Emmett et Jasper, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il se dit alors qu'il était content que Jacob empêche Alice de voir son avenir quand il était avec lui. Celle-ci ne pouvait donc pas savoir, pour le moment, qu'il avait rencontré Bella. _Bella…_Ce prénom lui allait si bien…Il laissa son esprit dériver vers la jeune fille et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée…

**Voilà, je sais que c'est très court et je m'en excuse. J'essaierais de faire mieux au prochain chapitre. Surtout si vous avez des idées, je suis toute ouïe.**

**A bientôt.**


	18. La rentrée

**Désolée pour ce retard mais vous savez, les cours… Voilà un court chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre mais il devrait être plus long =)**

**Merci à : calimero59, ousna, aelita48, elo-didie, tia 63 et xenarielle93.**

_**Fleur-de-lys : **_**Merci pour toutes tes superbes suggestions j'espère vraiment que je serais à la hauteur de celles-ci.**

**Chapitre 18 :**** La rentrée**

C'était la rentrée des classes. Durant les deux semaines précédentes, Bella, Jacob et Edward avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, assis dans un endroit tranquille, à discuter. Mais aujourd'hui, seuls Bella et Edward se retrouvaient au lycée de Forks. Edward était angoissé et content à la fois. En effet, l'absence de Jacob cette année le rendait nerveux, mais la présence de Bella le satisfaisait énormément. Il s'était d'ailleurs montré si agité à la villa, qu'il avait dû subir les plaisanteries vaseuses d'Emmett. C'est donc ainsi, après les encouragements de sa famille qu'il se trouvait devant le lycée à guetter la venue de son amie.

Lorsqu'il la vit descendre de la voiture de son père, il sourit et commença à s'approcher.

- Salut Bella !

- Edward ! Comment ça va ?

- Un peu stressé, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, et toi ?

- Pareil, sourit-elle, puis après un silence, je suppose qu'il faut qu'on entre…

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall où se trouvait un attroupement d'autres adolescents qui regardaient dans quelle classe ils se trouvaient. Bella se tourna vers lui, après avoir regardé à son tour, et lui apprit en souriant qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Ils se rendirent alors à leur premier cours. La matinée se déroula rapidement et se fût l'heure du déjeuné. En sortant dans la cafétéria, Edward avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Mike Newton, qui venait d'entrer dans le self, fixer Bella avec un sourire aux lèvres. Edward et elle sortirent rapidement avant que le blond n'ait le temps de les interpeler. Bella était au courant de tout ce qui concernait Newton, lui et Jacob lui en avait parlé longuement pour qu'elle fasse attention à elle. La première semaine passa tout aussi rapidement, et ils firent leur possible pour ne pas croiser Mike, ce qui fût un succès. Du moins, jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Effectivement, alors qu'ils sortaient sur le parking, après leur dernier cours, Mike était devant une voiture avec sa bande, constituée de : Larry Simons, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley et un autre garçon, Jim Delgado. Bella et Edward ne pouvaient les éviter. Ils essayèrent de passer rapidement mais Larry et Jim vinrent leur bloquer le passage tandis que Mike étaient derrière eux.

- Tu dois être Bella ? La fille de Charlie Swan ? Dit-il, d'un air supérieur.

- Oui. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Ca te dirais de venir traîner avec nous ce soir ? On va aller à Port-Angeles ?

- Non merci. Elle voulut s'éloigner pour rejoindre Edward qui se trouvait derrière Jim et Larry, mais Mike la retînt par le bras.

- Aller ! Tu vas voir, ça sera cool ! Insista-t-il en tenant fermement son bras.

- Elle a dit non Newton, s'exclama Edward qui avait réussit à pousser les deux autres garçons, tu comprends pas ce qu'on te dit ou quoi ?

Mike lâcha Bella et s'approcha de lui.

- T'es jaloux Cullen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fantasme sur elle toutes les nuits, hein ? Tu vois tellement souvent ton petit Jacob qu'on pourrait croire que t'es gay ! En plus on t'as jamais vu avec une fille en dehors de tes sœurs et de ta mère ! Se passerait-il des choses dans la maison Cullen que notre chère Forks ignore? Dit-il riant avec ses amis. Après tout le doc et sa femme t'ont adopté car ils peuvent pas avoir d'enfant !

- La ferme Newton ! Cria Edward, rouge de rage. La ferme !

- Et tes frères et sœurs sont en couples non ? Puis, en se tournant vers ses amis. Il y a de l'inceste dans l'air…

- Arrêtes ! Hurla Edward.

Avant qu'il ne réalise se qu'il était entrain de faire, Edward s'était jeté sur Mike pour le frapper, il lui mit son poing dans la figure avant d'être projeté en arrière par Jim, tandis que Larry maintenait Bella à l'écart. Newton essuya son nez en sang avec le dos de sa main et fixa Edward d'un même regard plein de rage.

- Tu vas le payer Cullen !

Bella était impuissante face à ce qui se passait, elle aurait voulu aller chercher de l'aide car les autres élèves sur le parking ne prêtaient pas, ou peu, d'attention à ce qui se passait. Elle ne put donc rien faire quand Mike frappa Edward dans l'estomac et que celui-ci se courba sous la douleur, elle ne put rien faire quand il prit Edward par le col de son tee-shirt et lui envoya à son tour son poing dans la figure le propulsant en arrière, vers la route, elle fut incapable d'empêcher la voiture qui s'approchait et qui dévia lorsque son conducteur aperçut Edward. Elle vît son ami être percuté par la voiture et rester coincé entre celle-ci et le muret du parking sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Larry et vit une voiture se garer rapidement pour laisser descendre quatre jeunes gens. Elle se précipita vers son ami quand elle se rendit compte qu'un des deux garçons qu'elle venait juste de voir sortir de la voiture se tenait là. Elle secoua la tête et s'assit près d'Edward. Celui-ci avait les yeux semi-ouverts et respirait très difficilement.

- Emmett appelle Carlisle ! Et vite !… Cria le blond à un grand brun qui sorti son téléphone. Edward tu m'entends ?... Et Merde !

Edward hocha la tête, le regard plein de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas. Un instant il se battait contre Mike et l'instant suivant il se retrouvait avec son frère et Bella à ses côtés. Sa tête lui tournait et sa poitrine ne voulait pas se soulever pour laisser l'air infiltrer ses poumons. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'un crissement de pneus et remarqua alors le silence régnant autour de lui. En effet, il percevait des silhouettes immobiles qui le regardait sans rien dire. Il vit alors la foule se scinder en deux pour laisser apparaitre un homme blond vêtu de blanc qui s'approcha de lui puis s'accroupit. Il reconnu alors son père et tenta soupira de soulagement… Il était là, plus rien ne lui arriverait. Il sourit à cette pensée et laissa ses paupières se fermer, en pensant à cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et il perdit connaissance…


	19. L'hôpital

**Bonjour, tout d'abord je voulais me faire pardonner pour ce chapitre très court. Merci cependant à tous vos messages encourageants ils me motivent pour continuer l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 19 : L'hôpital**

- Docteur Cullen, je suis navrée mais vous ne pouvez participer aux soins de votre fils mais nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Voilà ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière à Carlisle deux heures auparavant. Deux heures d'attente interminable. Deux heures qu'Edward avait été percuté par la voiture du jeune Tyler par la faute, encore une fois, de Mike Newton. Deux heures que lui et sa famille étaient assis sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie dans les bras de leur compagnons. Rosalie ne cessant de répéter que s 'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Edward elle irait elle-même voir le jeune Newton et le faire, à son tour passer sous une voiture. Emmett tentait de la calmer mais tout le monde savait qu'il souhaitait la même chose. Alice, elle, ne tentait pas de percevoir l'avenir, elle ne voulait pas savoir l'état de son frère avant le reste de sa famille et elle était reconnaissante du don de Jasper, qui s'affairait à la maintenir dans un état le plus calme possible bien qui lui fût très angoissé également. Esmée restait silencieuse dans les bras de Carlisle, perdue dans ses pensées. Tandis que lui, sensé être le patriarche, l'ancre de la famille, la base solide, n'en menait pas large. Il ne cessait de songer à toutes les possibilités : Edward allait-il s'en sortir ? Aurait-il des séquelles ? La famille ne survivrait pas sans lui et Carlisle le savait…

Bella était chez Jacob depuis que l'ambulance avait emmené Edward. Son père et un de ses collègues étaient venus l'interroger afin de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Quand Jacob était arrivé, les deux jeunes gens avaient souhaité suivre la famille Cullen mais Billy les en avait empêché, leur promettant que les Cullen les préviendraient dès qu'ils auraient des informations. Ainsi, Bella et le jeune loup se retrouvaient assis dans le salon des Black. La jeune fille réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé et se posait des questions… _Comment les Cullen étaient ils arrivés aussi rapidement ? … Peut-être avaient ils déjà prévu de venir chercher Edward à la fin du lycée … Mais elle avait pourtant vu le frère d'Edward à l'autre bout du parking et un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait au près de son cadet … Tout cela était étrange … _La jeune fille se promit alors de faire des recherches sur la famille…

Quand l'infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente il fut impossible de dire lequel des Cullen fut le premier debout. Carlisle pris cependant la parole immédiatement :

- Alors ?

- L'état d'Edward est quelque peu préoccupant. Sa cage thoracique à été comprimée fortement et à brisée deux de ses côtes. Mais le plus inquiétant est le coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête…

- Le coup de poing de l'autre élève ? Demanda Emmett.

- Non, votre frère s'est cogné la tête très fort, ce qui a entraîné une commotion cérébrale.

- De quel degré ? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Heureusement, pas très élevé docteur, mais il va sûrement dormir un jour ou deux. Je dois vous laisser, vous pourrez lui rendre visite dans quelques minutes, ma collègue va venir vous chercher.

Les Cullen se rendirent alors dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Ce dernier était presque aussi pâle qu'eux et était relié à un bon nombre de machines. Les jours passèrent lentement, très lentement, et Edward ne se réveillait pas… Bella et Jacob étaient venus plusieurs fois déjà ainsi que Billy et la meute, montrant ainsi l'attachement des Quileutes pour le jeune protégé des Cullen qui, en fin de compte, était aussi le leur… Ce n'est que une semaine plus tard qu'Edward montra des signes de réveil. Dans la chambre se trouvaient uniquement les vampires. Carlisle et Esmé se précipitèrent alors chacun sur une de ses mains et le patriarche commença à l'appeler doucement et ce durant plusieurs minutes avant que les paupières du jeune homme ne commencent à papillonner.

- C'est bien mon grand, on est là…, l'encouragea son père.

- Aller la marmotte faut se réveiller !

- Emmett ! Le réprimanda Rosalie avant de se retourner vers son frère qui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Bah tu vois ! Ca marche au moins ! Se vanta le grand brun avec fierté.

- Edward ? Tu nous entends mon chéri ?

- Maman … ?

- Oui c'est moi mon cœur. On est tous là …

Edward se sentait bien, il ne souffrait pas et se sentait comme sur un nuage, dans du coton. Il entendait la voix de son père l'appeler puis celle bruyante de son frère. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit toute sa famille autour de lui. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais tout était flou. Il vit alors qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, d'après la couleur des murs et le bip des moniteurs. Et alors tout lui revint, Newton, la voiture, Bella, son père…c'est alors qu'il les entendis…

_Il a l'air absent… Peut-être qu'il ne se rappelle plus de nous ? … J'espère vraiment pour Newton que notre petit frère va s'en sortir ! Sinon il a intérêt à avoir une bonne assurance… Son cœur s'emballe, peut être devrais je lui injecter un peu de morphine s'il a mal… Oh mon pauvre bébé ! Il a l'air perdu…_

Edward pensait qu'il devenait fou. Il entendait des voix, leur voix et pourtant aucun ne prononçait ces mots. Il se dit alors qu'il avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête et que dans quelques jours il ne les entendrait plus, que ce n'était qu'une phase. Il décida alors d'en faire abstraction et de se réjouir d'être au près des siens…

**Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est très court et j'en suis navrée, j'ai du mal à écrire depuis quelques temps, chaque phrases que j'écris ne me conviens pas. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de la durée entre deux chapitres. Encore pardon et joyeuses fêtes.**

**Lea.**

_**PS : Si l'un( e ) d'entre vous le souhaite, je voudrais bien être aidée pour écrire la suite de cette histoire.**_


	20. La fin?

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux, je suis assez satisfaite bien que je sois vraiment désolée pour le temps que cela a mis. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que cette fin vous plaira. Encore navrée et merci pour votre soutient à toutes ( et à tous ?). Merci merci merci.**

**Et à bientôt ? ****J**

**Savigny**

**Chapitre 20 : La fin ?**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Edward était à l'hôpital et il n'avait pas parlé à sa famille du fait qu'il entendait leurs pensées, il n'osait pas, ils le trouveraient bizarre. Il se demandait si la raison de ce « don » si l'on put dire, était sa commotion cérébrale. Après tout il n'entendait rien avant l'accident. Il avait fait son possible pour que personne ne remarque, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rassurer les pensées de sa famille quand celle-ci s'inquiétait. Quoi qu'il en soit, le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ce qui le rendit heureux. Bien que sa famille soit en permanence avec lui, la maison lui manquait. Durant cette semaine, Jacob et Bella lui avaient rendu visite. Le jeune homme fut surprit que son ami ne s'en soit pas prit à Mike Newton, mais il avait rit en apprenant que la seule raison pour laquelle Newton était encore en vie, était qu'il était en détention durant deux semaines, ce à quoi les parents du blond n'avait même pas refusés, clamant à leur fils que cela lui ferait du bien. Edward fut sorti de ses pensées quand sa famille vint l'aider à se préparer, ce qui était compliqué à faire tout seul avec des côtes cassées. Ils prirent alors la voiture et arrivèrent à la villa. Et à cet instant, les vampires se tendirent…

De leur côté, Bella et Jacob se trouvaient à la réserve.

- On pourrait aller voir Ed cet aprem'

- Jake, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, il n'aime pas les surnoms…

- Mais la petite sangsue n'est pas là…, se plaint Jacob.

- Pourquoi « sangsue » ? Se demanda Bella, anxieuse.

En effet, la jeune fille avait fait des recherches suite à l'accident d'Edward et au comportement des Cullen. Elle s'était rendu dans une librairie après avoir fait des recherches sur le net. Et elle avait trouvé quelque chose de fou, à quoi elle ne souhaitait pas croire. Les vampires, ces créatures de la nuit, qui se nourrissent de sang humain et d'une blancheur cadavérique. Pour se dernier point cela correspondait à cette famille mais elle-même était assez pâle alors… Cependant la réflexion de Jacob retint son attention.

- Heu… Non pour rien…, rit nerveusement le jeune homme, tu sais que j'aime bien le charrier…

- Oui mais…

Jacob eut soudain une impression étrange, un mauvais pré-sentiment… Edward ! Depuis la première transformation de Jacob, et qu'il avait attaqué Edward, un lien s'était formé entre les deux jeunes gens. Un lien très fort. C'est avec lui que Jacob avait senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Edward, et il avait sans cesse l'impression que son devoir principal dans la vie, n'était pas de faire ce que Sam lui ordonnait, mais défendre et protéger son meilleur ami coûte que coûte. Sam le savait car il le lui en avait parlé. L'alpha lui avait donc expliqué qu'il s'était imprégné de son meilleur ami, qu'il allait alors devenir ce dont Edward avait besoin, le meilleur des amis. Son alpha lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un ami, mais pour Jacob tout était très clair, il aimait Edward, certes, mais comme un ami et il serait le meilleur. Le jeune homme se leva alors en criant à Bella de ne pas le suivre.

- Mais où vas-tu Jake ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien Bella reste ici !

La jeune fille resta debout, les bras ballant, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami. Puis elle réfléchie et lui courut après. Il allait voir Edward, elle en était persuadée. Cependant, en arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, il avait disparu. Mais ce qu'elle aperçue au loin l'effraya, un loup noir, immense qui fixait un point dans la forêt. Elle cria pour prévenir Jacob mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle courut alors vers sa camionnette et pris le volant…

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Demanda Edward.

_C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi revenir ? Je croyais qu'il nous avait oublié ? Je suis trop naïf…_

- Chéri reste près de nous, d'accord ? Lui demanda sa mère en quittant la voiture.

Ses frères et sœurs firent un mur autour de lui tandis que ses parents menaient la marche vers la villa. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils aient atteint le porche. Et Edward se figea, le monde autour de lui ralentit… Les Volturis étaient là, en face d'eux, les trois chefs étaient accompagnés de Jane, Démétri et Alec et trois autres vampires. Aro avait un immense sourire peint sur le visage.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous ne nous en voudrez pas, nous nous sommes permis de vous attendre à l'intérieur, s'exclama Aro.

- Aro, le salua Carlisle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit il en serrant les dents.

- Oh rien très cher, nous sommes venus vous saluer et voir si notre… enfin votre serviteur se comportait bien, dit-il en fixant Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Eh bien ? A ce que je vois vous lui avez offert de nouveaux vêtements… Il ne fallait pas il doit se croire tout permis.

- Aro, je crois qu'il a été sanctionné, l'avertit Caïus. Regarde ces hématomes.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

- Nous t'avions prévenu qu'il fallait être sage Edward., intervînt Marcus avec un rictus.

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit. Le jeune homme bouillait de rage alors que des flash-back prirent place dans son esprit.

_- Non maîtwe Caïus ! Si vous pwait ! Cria-t-il, il avait quatre ans à l'époque._

_- Maître pas maîtwe, hurla l'homme en le fouettant avec une ceinture provocant des hurlements à l'enfant, et pas pwait mais plait ! Encore un hurlement._

_Le petit garçon était à bout, son maître le frappait encore et encore, et lui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Quand les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, le petit garçon fut porté puis jeté dans un cachot où régnait la moisissure. Quelques heures plus tard, maître Marcus était venu et lui avait injecté du venin dans le bras, entraînant de nouveau de terribles douleurs…_

Edward ce dit alors que le fait qu'il parvienne à lire dans les pensées était peut-être dû au venin qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il vit un loup roux géant arriver en courant. Le jeune homme sorti alors de sa torpeur en entendant les pensées de Caïus.

- Non ! Jake attention !

Après un signe de tête de Caïus, Alec et Démétri s'étaient jeté sur Jacob. Edward ne sut ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il fut prit d'un élan de courage, sauta sur le dos de Démétri et tira sur sa tête qui s'arracha. Il n'entendit pas les cris de sa famille qui étaient à terre, sous l'action du pouvoir de Jane. Alec ne bougeait plus, coincé sous les pattes de Jacob. Les Volturis ainsi que les Cullen se figèrent, bouches-bée devant ce que venait de faire Edward. Même Jane n'utilisait plus son don.

- Eh bien, mon garçon…déclara Aro, je crois que tu es un être particulier…

Le Volturi s'approcha très rapidement d'Edward et lui saisit la main. Après quelques secondes il s'éloigna, surprit.

- Tu n'es pas un vampire mais tu es doté d'une force égale voire supérieure à la nôtre. Et tu entend les pensées ! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Tu pourrait être mon descendant ! Je te propose donc de joindre nos armées…

- Non, s'écria Rosalie. Edward est notre frère, il reste avec nous.

- Il n'est qu'un serviteur, il nous sera plus utile qu'à vous.

- Jamais…dit Edward d'un calme effrayant, Jamais !

Sa famille se posta tout autour de lui. Le jeune homme aperçu alors la meute autour de son meilleur ami. Les Volturi furent encore plus surprit.

- Une meute aussi nombreuse est très rare…déclara Marcus, anxieux. Aro, Caïus ils sont plus que nous,, il faut nous en aller…

- Pas sans ce jeune homme, mon frère.

Le bruit d'un moteur fut entendu et les loups et les Cullen se jetèrent sur les Volturis afin de protéger la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver. Bella réalisa alors que tout ce qu'elle avait lu était vrai, les vampires existaient, les Cullen en étaient. Elle sorti de ses pensées quand elle entendit Edward qui se battait contre un jeune homme blond, avec une force étonnante.

- Bella ! Fuis !

Mais c'était trop tard Alec venait de l'attraper et l'avait jeté contre un mur… Le silence se fit devant la villa.

- Noooooooooooooooooon ! Bella !

Le jeune homme couru et tomba à genoux devant la jeune fille inconsciente. Il écouta sa respiration et prit son pouls mais il n'entendit rien.

- Non…

L'adolescent se leva brusquement, se tourna vers Alec et prononça une phrase qui fit froid dans le dos.

- Tu es mort…

Il s'élança alors sur le vampire.

- Edward non ! Cria son père.

Mais il avait déjà atteint Alec. Carlisle voulu se lancé à sa rescousse mais l'attitude de Jane l'étonna, elle ne semblait pas parvenir à utiliser son don. Un craquement attira alors l'attention du patriarche. Son cadet venait d'arracher la tête du Volturis. Et la seconde suivante Jane tomba à son tour inconsciente.

- Jane! Debout! Cria Caïus.

- Cela ne sert à rien mon frère, le lien entre elle et son jumeau était trop fort, elle n'y a pas survécu.

Les Volturis déconcentrés, les loups en profitèrent pour les achever. Les Volturis n'étaient plus… Edward était libre, pensèrent tout les Cullen et les loups. Mais Edward, lui, était prostré, Bella dans ses bras, pleurant, Jacob à ses côtés, son museau sur l'épaule de son ami, pleurant lui aussi. Sa famille et la meute autour d'eux.

- Bella, je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute… J'avais pleins de choses à te dire… Je… Je t'aime Bella… et ce pour toujours… Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer…je n'aimerais jamais que toi… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu… Sa voix était saccadée par ses sanglots. Tu sais j'osais à peine te voir ce jour là où on est venu te voir avec Jake… J'étais nerveux, je me demandais si tu m'aimerais ou du moins si tu m'apprécierais… Je… Je t'aime Bella… à jamais…

Son corps lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il était désespérer.

Carlisle s'approcha du trio d'amis qui ne formait plus alors qu'un duo, et les serra dans ses bras. Il observa son plus jeune fils, qui avait déjà vécu tant d'épreuves dans sa courte vie, il ne méritait décidément pas tout cela… Si il existait un Dieu il ne faisait alors pas la justice et l'égalité…

Le silence régnait dans la petite clairière où était bâtit la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour aller s'occuper des corps des Volturis, tous ffurent surpris de voir une larme argentée, glisser le long de la joue d'Edward dont une main serrait Bella et l'autre la fourrure de Jacob. Elle arriva au niveau de son menton situé au dessus du visage de Bella puis tomba sur celui-ci jusque dans sa bouche. Tous regardèrent avec choc les plaies de Bella, d'Edward et de Jacob se sceller. Et tous entendirent le cœur de Bella repartir, certes, différemment, comme plus lent, mais battant. Tous réalisèrent alors que le trio serait à jamais réunit dans l'immortalité.

Jacob soupira avec un sourire presque visible sur sa face de loup… tout était enfin terminé…


End file.
